Another Chance
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Link returns from a six year journey and finds out that he and his exlove are to be wed to different people. But one important thing binds them closer to each other…once again…[A Malon and Link.]
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Welcome to my next romance called _Another Chance_. I don't really remember where I had thought of this idea but I just did. Hopefully this turns out as well as my previous story, _A Week of Love _did.

Hope you all enjoy!

Note: It's a romance between Malon/Link.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Another Chance**

Chapter 1

* * *

The journey back to Hyrule was a lonely one. Ever since he departed from those who mean something to him, he's been lonely. Six years away from home, was surely long enough. Not being home for so long can really mess with ones head. He didn't know what month of the year it was. He left Hyrule when he was eighteen years old. So that would make him…twenty-four now? He wasn't so sure. It wasn't anything but work and traveling for six years. He was ready to take a long break from everything.

The only thing he could think about…was her. The one he had loved, but not all relationships end up happily ever after. It had to be right before he left. They're break up had to happen three days before he departed. He didn't know if she was still mad at him or not. He did know, that the moment he had left, he wanted her back. She was everything to him. After a four year relationship, he wasn't going to let it slip away from his hands. He was going to apologize for his actions, and everything he had done.

The last time they saw each other feels like eternity. He misses everything about her. The way she smiled, laughed and even the look she gave when she was angry; he loved everything about her. Her bright sky-blue eyes always seemed to glisten, and her long fiery red hair shined whenever the sun reflected down on her. Her soft caring voice always brought a smile to his face, and her singing was like music to his ears. She was perfect in his mind. He couldn't believe he had let their relationship end so quickly.

Epona neighed lightly, shaking her head causing her beautiful mane to swing around. He warmly smiled, patting her side. Epona had grown so healthy over the years. He remembered clearly when he had first encountered Epona and his love. They were all just kids then, careless silly kids. Everyday he would head back to the ranch, just to see them both.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to see her again. He had already planned it out, once returning to Hyrule Market. He was going to head straight to the ranch. He wasn't going to stop anywhere else. He was going to find her, and wrap his arms around her body, never wanting to let her go. He didn't quite know how she was going to react to this. For the last time she saw him, she would refuse to speak to him. She wouldn't look at him. Hopefully over the six years, she had forgotten about their argument and will take him back.

Epona neighed once more.

" Calm down, girl. We're almost home."

The black midnight sky hovered over the two. He should be resting now, but he was too eager to finally return home. Epona was exhausted, and so was he, but nothing was stopping him. Tonight was colder than other nights, for the crisp wind always seemed to be moving. The large oak trees swayed back and fourth, and the leaves crushed beneath Epona's hoofs. The sky was clear, and filled with stars but the leaves and branches blocked the view. Through some small openings, the Hylian could catch a glimpse of the lit up crystal sky.

He took a deep breath, smelling the fresh air and briefly closed his eyes. He gripped tightly to the reins, imaging that he was already back home. He was able to see Princess Zelda, The King, Talon, all of the townsfolk…but most importantly Malon. He imagined this, but the only memory that came to mind…was the most painful one of them all. It was three days before he was leaving, when they officially had broken up.

" _You're leaving again…" Her voice sounded so crushed. He wished he could of taken it back._

" _I must go, Mal." _

" _I understand." She gripped tightly to the basket of eggs in her hands. _

_They stood between her house and the stables. Epona stood behind him, softly neighing. _

" _Mal, I'll be back. I promise."_

" _I know you will…" She spoke softly. " But…I don't think this…"_

" _What?"_

_She faced him, tears flooded her eyes. " I'm so sorry."_

" _Mal, what's wrong?"_

" _This relationship isn't working out."  
_

" _Mal…" _

_This time the tears began to fall. " I'm sorry but…I can't live…I'm so sorry."_

_He stepped closer to her. " Mal, please don't do this to me!" _

" _I can't take it anymore!" She cried. " Just go…please…go…"_

He had gone, and he ended up being gone for six years. He wasn't sure why they had truly split up. He never understood, and didn't want to question it. She refused to speak to him. After she ran inside to her house crying, he had left. He wanted to run after her, just seeing her in her miserable state, but he didn't get any further than the door. He didn't feel like barging in. Instead, he just left crying just like her, and he never did return.

But now was his time to fix whatever mistakes he made, at least become friends with her again.

As a tear rolled down his cheek, he immediately wiped it away with his thumb. He licked his lips and lifted his head. His eyes widened once he spotted Hyrule coming up in the distance. The tall gate that surrounded Hyrule had brought a smile to his face. A Royal Castle guard, stood at the gate's watch post, practically asleep until Epona trotting up to him.

The guard awoke startled, glaring down at the Hylian. He lifted his helmet out of his face and abruptly smiled when figuring out who the rider was.

" Welcome Home, Link!" The guard exclaimed.

" It feels good to be home." Link replied.

The guard immediately opened the gate, letting Link and Epona through. " Princess Zelda was eagerly awaiting your return, sir."

Link tugged on Epona's reins, causing the mare to come to a stop. He glanced up at the guard, raising an eyebrow. " She is?"

The guard nodded. " She wanted me to give you a message when you returned. She wants you to head to the castle, immediately. She has some news to tell you."

Link sighed deeply and nodded. " Thank you."

The guard smiled. " Take care, sir."

Link kicked Epona's sides, causing her to run deeper through the woods out toward Hyrule Field. He would never be able to rest now. What could Princess Zelda possibly want?

Looks like Malon was going to have to wait, just a bit longer.

* * *

A/N:

Well that's a taste of the first chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please give some feedback to let me know how it had gone.

Until Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Another Chance**

Chapter 2

* * *

Link and Epona continued to journey through the forests. Once they had left the woods, and ended up on the open fields of Hyrule, a smile appeared on Link's face. They ended up near Kokiri Forest, where Link had first started his wild heroic adventures. The Kokiri were nice to Link when he was kid, all except Mido. It wasn't until the Hylian had grown up, seven years later, when he had learned he didn't belong. He wasn't a Kokiri after all, but still considered the race his friend.

Ever since Saria had became a Sage, there was no reason for him to head back to Kokiri Forest.

Hyrule Field hasn't changed after six years. Everything looked the same, as from when he left. With Ganondorf vanquished, Hyrule has been living peacefully. No evil threats, or dangers, so what could Princess Zelda possibly want? Maybe she is just going to congratulate him on returning safely, and give him a room to stay.

Link's grip on Epona's reins loosened, as he leaned back yawning. The Hylian had to admit, he was exhausted. Not to mention, hungry. After running out of food, he had to hunt for his breakfast. Even though it has only been a day, a day without food feels like weeks.

Hyrule Castle was spotted in the distance, as Epona continued to gallop across the field. The drawbridge was up, but by the time they actually reach Hyrule Market it will be a little pass dawn. Link lightly tugged on the reins, causing Epona to slow down and trot. There was no need to rush anymore. Now the two could just relax, as Hyrule Castle nears.

The Hylian lifted his head, looking up at the clear somewhat dark sky. The sun was slowly rising in the distance, causing the parts of the sky to turn reddish pink. The light winds caressed against Link's face, blowing through his blonde locks. Link shivered and sighed, his breath easily noticeable.

As they passed Lon Lon Ranch, the only thing on Link's mind was Malon. He was right there. He could easily just stop by, and apologize for whatever he's done to hurt her. He would be able to see her again, after being away for six years.

But would she accept him back?

Link wanted to know.

By the time the two had reached Hyrule Market, the sun was visible in the sky, already lighting up parts of Hyrule Field. With the drawbridge down, the Hero of Time didn't have to wait to visit the castle. He was able to dismount Epona, leaving the mare by the moat, and walk straight into Hyrule Market.

Since it was early in the morning, Hyrule Market wasn't packed with villagers, children, and street performers. It was actually bare, which had surprised the Hylian. The only few people on the streets of Hyrule Market were Royal Castle Guards, the local store owners, and some early risers. Link was actually pleased, Hyrule Market wasn't crowded. He was able to move freely to Hyrule Castle, without any distractions.

The two Royal Castle Guards politely greeted Link, as Link silently passed them. The Hylian smiled and nodded, as he continued down the dirt road. Nothing has changed after six years. Everything was the same from when he was child and teenager. The gate was still present, preventing unwanted guests and intruders from intruding on castle grounds. The beautiful Hyrule Castle remained the same, in it's famous large glory.

A grin appeared across Link's face, as he passed through the gate walking up to the castle. He knew, he was finally home.

Upon entering the castle, Link was greeted by Princess Zelda's, caretaker, and one of the Six Sages, Impa. The Shekiah held the same appearance as from when he had left. Her silver hair was pulled back, and her crimson eyes mysteriously glared down at the Hero of Time. She had her arms crossed, tapping her arm with her hand. A small smile appeared across her face, as Link walked up to her.

" Link."

" Impa, good to see you again." Link greeted cheerfully.

Impa nodded. " Yes, it is good to see you as well. I see, your journey turned out successful. And you've surely grown from your last visit in Hyrule."

Link grinned slightly blushing, and looked down studying his new older self. " Well, you know…"

" Princess Zelda is awaiting your return." Impa informed. She stepped aside. " She's in the throne room."

Link nodded and followed Impa through the castle. It felt weird returning home, but Link was content the moment had finally come. He was now able to rest, like he had wanted, and see his old friends again. The last time they had seen each other was when they both were eighteen. It had been six years. Princess Zelda must have surely changed during those years. He couldn't wait to see her again.

Impa opened the doors leading to the throne room, and silently walked in, followed by Link. At the other end of the room, The King and Princess Zelda both sat on their thrones. Royal Guards were all lined up, on the red carpet that stretched from one end of the room to the other. The Guards knelt on one knee, as Link and Impa continued down the carpet.

Link turned his attention to Princess Zelda, as she immediately stood and hurried down the couple of steps. Her long blonde hair fell a little past her waist, and she wore a long light pink dress with white deigns on the front. The dress started around her shoulders, and dragged out behind her, causing her to hold it up when she walked. Princess Zelda had surely grown, over the six years, finally maturing into adulthood.

She was beautiful, Link couldn't deny that.

Link and Zelda embraced with a small hug, before immediately engaging into conversation. The princess was going to want to know everything about Link's journey, even though Link didn't feel like explaining in depth. He just wanted to rest.

" Link…" Zelda exclaimed, a strong smile was held on her face. " I'm so glad you finally returned. You look…so handsome."

Link felt himself blush. " You look beautiful, Princess." Zelda abruptly blushed by this comment and nervously began to play with her hair. "It feels so good to be home."

" We have so much to catch up on, Link." Zelda explained, dropping her hands to her side. " But first, I know you must be exhausted. We have prepared a room for you, not to mention gave you some new clothes to change into. Tonight we feast, because I know you're starving after the long journey."

Link grinned. She read him like a book. " Thank you, Princess."

Zelda warmly smiled and nodded. " My father and I have important news to tell you tonight during the dinner."

The King stood from his throne, and made his way down toward the Hero of Time and his daughter. Link and Impa politely bowed in his presence. The King laughed in response, and lightly touched Link's shoulders.

" No need for courteously, Link." The King explained. " You are surely welcome here. We are like family."

" Thank you, your majesty."

" No need for thanks. Now Impa will show you to your room. So you can prepare for tonight."

* * *

Link laid on the bed for what seemed like hours. He opened his eyes, and abruptly sat up, looking around the room. It was silent and empty. The moon shined through the single window in the room, letting Link know that it was finally night.

He had slept through the entire day.

The Hero of Time abruptly jumped to his feet as he remembered the dinner the King was preparing. He looked down at the new set of clothes, the King had given him and ran to take a shower. Once Link was finished, he grabbed the clothes on the bed, and put them on.

The clothing was different from what the Hylian was used to. Instead of his usual green tunic, Link was now wearing a tight white shirt that is tucked into his loosely black pants. Link grabbed his green hat, and frowned. He was used to wearing his hat, that covered most of his hair. Now he had nothing on his head. Link sighed deeply tossing the hat onto the bed. He sat down rubbing his fingers through his loose hair before placing his usual brown boots back on his feet.

A knock came to the door.

Link rose, and made his way over toward the front door, opening it. Impa stood on the other side.

" Link, everyone is waiting for you."

Link nodded. " Thank you, Impa."

Impa nodded and silently walked off.

Link quickly grabbed the long black coat, with the Triforce Symbol embroided on the front, and made his way down to the dinning hall. As he hurried down the hallways, Link abruptly slid the coat on, slightly rolling up the end of the sleeves. He headed down the stairs, passed the Royal Guards, and finally made his way into the dinning hall, where everyone awaited.

Everyone had made it to the dinner tonight. The King was present, along with Princess Zelda. What surprised Link the most, was the rest of the Sages were invited to the occasion. Saria, Ruto, Impa, Darunia and Nabooru. Zelda stood to her feet, and made her way over toward Link, admiring his new look.

Link sheepishly smiled, looking back at the table. " Everyone is here."

Zelda nodded. " Yes. They all came to celebrate your return."

" Welcome home, Link." The green haired Kokiri exclaimed, politely waving.

" Good to see you again, Brother!" Darunia chuckled.

" Welcome back." Nabooru greeted.

" Link! You look handsome!" Ruto cried.

Link chuckled softly, as Princess Zelda guided him to his seat. Just as the two Hylian's sat, the King stood to his feet, raising his arms in the air.

" Let the feast begin!"

Link politely licked his lips, as he rested back in the chair. He glanced down at the empty plate in front of him, before turning his attention to the Sages talking amongst each other. He had eaten like a king tonight, which made him feel good, besides the unpleasant feeling now in his stomach. Link was truly grateful, for everything they have done for him. Giving him a room, new clothes, and now a little party…things couldn't get any better.

But then Link had remembered, the announcement going to be made.

The King cleared his throat, and stood to his feet gently tapping the side of his glass, with his silverware. The room immediately went silent. Everyone turned their attention to the King, at the end of the table.

This was it.

" I'd like to welcome back, our Hero of Time, Link! After being away from home for six years." The King turned his attention to Link. Everyone cheered and clapped, causing Link to sit up in his chair and smile. " But as you all know, my time as King is slowly coming to an end. Eventually, Hyrule is going to need a new ruler, with my lovely daughter Zelda as Queen." Link grabbed his glass of water, bringing it to his mouth for a drink. " But I don't want my daughter ruling Hyrule alone. I want her to have a husband by her side, which is why, I want you Link, to marry my daughter."

Link's eyes immediately widened, as he felt himself choking on the water. The Hylian pulled the glass away, wiping the water off his chin as he briefly looked up at the King. " E-excuse me, your majesty?"

" I want you to marry my daughter." The King repeated sternly.

" M-marry?" Link looked down at the table, thinking this through in his mind, as he placed the glass back down on the table with shaky hands.

Zelda, who noticed this, frowned and gently placed her hand on top of Link's comforting him. " Are you okay, Link?"

Link steadily nodded, refusing eye contact. " Yes…I am."

Ruto frowned, and began to pout. Darunia turned his attention to the Zora and sighed irritated. " Don't even start, Ruto."

Link stood, pushing the chair out from underneath him. He gently pulled his hand away from Zelda's, causing the princess to stand as well. " Link?"

" Would you excuse me for a minute?"

Zelda nodded, as Link hurried back to his room.

* * *

The Hylian was contemplating for hours, as he continued to pace back and fourth in his room. How could he of not noticing this before? He had feeling the announcement was going to be about marriage, but didn't think it was really going to happen. Link liked Princess Zelda, and she is beautiful, but he didn't love her. It was that simple.

Link sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed, resting his elbows on his knees. How was he going to explain that to Princess Zelda? And more importantly The King? Everyone was depending on this marriage, but Link didn't want it. For once, the hero didn't want the princess. He could just imagine how hurt Zelda would be, if he tells her he loves someone else.

Link stood to his feet and walked over to the window, glancing out at the dark peaceful Hyrule. His window overlooked Hyrule Market, Kakariko Village, Death Mouth and part of Hyrule Field. Somewhere in the middle of Hyrule Field, was a ranch. On that ranch, is the woman he loved. Link sat in the windowsill, letting the small breeze help cool his nerves. He rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, and rested his head back, as he continued to look out at Hyrule.

" What am I going do?" Link questioned softly.

How did he end up getting into this mess?

* * *

A/N:

Such a longer chapter from the first one, eh? I had enjoyed writing it.

Okay, first off, yes it's true Link is not going to be wearing his usual tunic through out this story. But have no fear. I decided to make him lose the green tunic, because he's now considered an adult in this story. I just wanted to change some things around. If I could draw, I would draw what he looks like, but sadly I'm not a very good drawer.

I'll just stick with writing. ;)

I bet you're all wondering when Malon is going to enter the picture. Have no fear, Malon will be introduced very shortly in this story, along with a surprise. That's all I'm saying.

Until Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Another Chance**

Chapter 3

* * *

Link awoke early the next morning, earlier than he had imagined. Today he was going to go to Lon Lon Ranch, to visit Malon. He had figured this out all last night, after putting the marriage situation behind him. He still didn't want to marry Princess Zelda, but knew he had no other choice.

Last night, the King had told Link he needed his final answer by tomorrow night. Link wanted to deny the offer, but knew he couldn't disappoint the King and Princess Zelda. He knew, tonight he had to give his final word. He was going to…after visiting Malon.

Link abruptly dressed into the outfit given to him yesterday. After hooking his sword and shield, he left the room. Getting out of the castle wasn't an easy task. On his way to the entrance, he had to tell Impa, three Royal Guards, and even Zelda herself, that he was going to ride around Hyrule for a bit. He hated lying, but didn't want to say he was just going to see Malon. He was going to regret what he had done, but was pleased to finally be out of the castle.

The Hylian had wasted no time running down to Hyrule Market. It was a beautiful day, perfect to go riding. The temperatures were mild, and the sky was clear, with occasional clouds. There was a small breeze, very light and refreshing.

Hyrule Market was packed, and lively today, just as Link remembered it. The streets were crowded, with kids, dogs, store owners, and local villagers. Kids ran around freely chasing the dogs, adults talked to one another, either laughing or fighting uncontrollably, and storeowners were persuading buyers to make perfect deals.

It was the typical Hyrule Market.

And Link was pleased.

The Hylian left the busy square, and played Epona's song once stepping off the drawbridge. A second later, Epona neighed excitedly and came galloping from over Kakariko Village entrance. Link smiled, and patted Epona's side once the mare had reached him. He mounted her, before saying,

" You ready to go home?"

Epona was a smart horse, and already knew what he had meant. Without hesitating, the mare abruptly neighed once more and made her way toward Lon Lon Ranch.

As the two continued across Hyrule Field, Link imagined what Malon would be doing right now. She would be working, most likely. Either in the corral or the stables. She had worked more than her father, for the old man was either busy sleeping or out delivering milk. Ingo was like their slave, only working when forced or told to.

Malon seemed to be the one in charge. She did so much, it seemed like the ranch was hers. Link had given her a break one day, before they had broken up…before he had left. He had worked the ranch, that hot summer day, and he would never forget the loving smile she had given him. If only things were the same again…if only Link wasn't going to get married.

As they came upon Lon Lon Ranch, Link knew he had to tell her. He couldn't lie to Malon, especially something as important as this. Marriage wasn't something to fool around with. He could only imagine what her reaction would be like…

Link took a deep breath as the two entered the ranch. Everything was the same, nothing had changed, except a few changes on the house. In the distance was the corral, and a couple of familiar horses trotted around. He heard the familiar mooing of the cows in the stable, and saw a couple of vicious cucoo's in front of the corral.

The door to the stables opened, and Link's heart immediately went to his throat, once he saw her walk out. She failed to notice him, as she turned heading deeper into the ranch. Link dismounted Epona, taking a few steps forward as he watched her.

"…Mal…" He called softly.

Somehow she heard. She abruptly stopped, holding the basket of eggs firmly in her hands. Steadily, she turned, and looked back at Link.

She was more beautiful than ever, and Link hated himself for leaving. Her long shiny red hair fell to the middle of her back and her attractive blue eyes shimmered in the light. She wore a long light blue dress, that had brought out the color in her eyes, with an apron wrapped around her waist.

That moment, Link wanted to just embrace her. He wanted to hold her tightly within his arms, never wanting to let her go. But he knew, it was now forbidden. They both kept their distances, just staring at each other with amazement. He wanted to close the gap between them, but managed to keep his legs put.

He watched as Malon's eyes studied him, looking him up and down. She frowned, causing Link to worry, but then a small smile appeared across her face. She took a step forward, but one step was all it was.

" Link?" She questioned.

Link returned the smile and nodded. " Mal, it's me."

" You look…" She stopped, studying him again.

Link chuckled softly, as he looked down at himself. "…Different? I know."

" When did you get back?"

" Yesterday. I had to visit the castle, first." Link answered.

Malon frowned and nodded. Once again, they stood in silence. Link took a deep breath, wondering what to say next. It has been six years since they've seen each other, and they couldn't even keep a conversation going. He felt awkward, and he knew she did as well. He wanted to apologize, and beg for her to take him back, but he didn't. He didn't even know if she still feels the same way for him.

" How have things been?" Link asked, to break the silence.

Malon nodded. " Things have been going well…"

" That's good to hear."

" Father is out of town, right now. Visiting our family in Termina." Malon explained.

" So, you're the running the ranch alone?"

Malon shook her head. " Ingo is here helping. Along with a few others…" Link was about to question who the others were, but Malon abruptly continued. " So, how was your journey?"

" It was interesting, and exhausting." Link lowered his head, chuckling softly. " I had gotten home sick."

Malon raised her eyebrows, nodding. " Don't we all?"

Epona neighed from behind Link and trotted her way over toward Malon. Malon abruptly smiled, once seeing her old horse again and hugged Epona lightly, kissing her nose. Link smiled, content to see Malon happy. Her smile…it was the one she had given all the time when they were both together. The one he enjoyed seeing, and loved.

" It's good to see you Epona." Malon cried happily. " I've missed you so much! You've grown so beautiful."

Link frowned and sighed deeply, remembering the marriage. He had to tell Malon about it, and right now was the perfect opportunity.

" Mal, there's something I have to tell you." Malon turned her attention to Link. Link stepped forward, stopping next to the mare. " The King… he…he wants me to marry Princess Zelda."

There, he said it.

Malon was silent for a moment, as she continued to stare at Link. She licked her lips, letting go of Epona and returned to gripping the basket. A small frown appeared on her face, as lowered her head to the ground.

" It's funny…" She spoke softly, almost hurt.

Link cocked his head to the side, perplexed. " What is?"

She lifted her head, their eyes met. " I'm getting married too."

Link's mouth hung open in shock. This was not the reply he wanted to hear. Malon was getting married…to another man? Nothing could make this moment any worse. She was getting married as well…Link blinked, noticing he was having trouble speaking.

_She can't get married. _Link thought. _I still love her. _

" Who is he?" Link managed to asked, hidden anger was heard in his voice.

" His name is Seth." Malon answered. " He works at Lake Hylia. His father and my father were good friends growing up."

" And he proposed to you?"

" Well, my father believed that it was time for me to get married. So he had asked Seth, and Seth agreed." Malon explained.

Link frowned and lowered his head. He wanted to meet this "Seth". He wanted to see exactly who Malon was going to marry. Her father had suggested it…does Malon even love this man?

The Hylian was about to ask, but a young voice from the corral had caused him to immediately stop. Link focused his attention passed Malon, to the young boy running up to them. He looked no older than six, with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The young boy, wore a white shirt tucked into his loose baggy tan pants with brown boots.

" Mother!" The boy cried, waving his arms in the air.

Malon smiled and turned facing the boy and bent down so she was at eye level with him. Link stood in shock. Malon has a son?

" Yes, Hayden?"

" When are you going to come with the eggs?" The young boy questioned. " I've been waiting, ya know."

" I'm coming soon." Malon stood wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders. " Hayden, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Hayden this is Link. Link, this is my son…Hayden."

Link forced a smile, and shook the boy's hand. " Nice to meet you, Hayden."

" You too, sir." Hayden eyed the Master Sword. His eyes widened as he looked up at Link. " Are you a fighter, sir?"

Link chuckled softly. " It's part of my job."

Malon nodded, and pointed back to the corral. " I'll be there in a second, Hayden, okay?"

Hayden smiled and nodded. " Okay, mother."

Link watched as the boy waved to him and turned running back to the corral. A sudden frown appeared on the Hylian's face, as he turned looking back at Malon. " You have a son?"

Malon nodded, ashamed. "… He's six now."

" I take it, he's Seth's son..."

Malon frowned; her eyes watered. Link noticed the tears building up her eyes. He stepped forward, now close to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders comforting her. " Mal, I'm sorry. Was it something I said?"

Malon sniffed, and blinked looking up at Link. A fresh tear rolled down her soft reddened cheek. " Link…Hayden isn't Seth's son…"

" He's not?"

Malon shook her head. " Hayden…is yours."

* * *

A/N:

Duh, duh, duh! Well you all know what the surprise is. Surprise! **Tahitiliz **was the only one who had guessed and was pretty close. Instead of it being Durnal, I had decided to make a new character as their son.

Hmm….I decided to put this chapter up early, because I couldn't wait! Haha. I was proud of it, and hopefully there aren't any mistakes. Now, Link is really in a dilemma. How is he going to get out of this one?

Until Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Another Chance**

Chapter 4

* * *

Link stood in disbelief. He was silent, as Malon continued to softly cry. His heart raced as sweat immediately dripped down his forehead. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped. He wanted to comfort her, but had to think this through. What she had said to him…repeated over and over in his mind.

He had a son.

The Hylian slightly frowned and shook his head. He had a son for six years and never knew about it. It couldn't be possible…then again it was. He remembered clearly, the night six years ago. The night they had both given their love to each other. They had both been so careless, and in love. They were both responsible for what happened.

Link wiped the tears the rolled down her cheeks with his thumb and softly called her name. " Mal…"

She sniffed lifting her head. Link paused, staring down at her soft watery eyes. He saw hurt lurking within him, and forgiveness. His stomach cringed at the sight of her crying. It was his fault. He had left her alone, to raise their child.

" Why…." He sighed deeply, closing his eyes. " Why didn't you tell me?"

" Well…" Malon stuttered, stepping away from him. " I…I…."

"--You knew before I left, didn't you?" Link abruptly understood.

Was that the reason they had broken up? Was it because she was pregnant and he was leaving? She couldn't take the pain that he probably wouldn't come back to help raise their child. She was most likely tired of him always leaving for three to six years.

Malon sighed and nodded. " I was…upset."

" Why Mal?"

" Because you were leaving!" Malon abruptly shouted. Link stepped back, his eyes widened surprised by this sudden anger. " I was pregnant and you weren't going to be here!"

" That doesn't mean you couldn't have told me, Mal!" Link suddenly found himself shouting back, leveling his voice with hers. " I need to know these things."

" If I told you…would you have stayed?"

Link was silent. He glanced down at her, seeing that she determined an answer. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't abandoned his job. Princess Zelda, and all of Hyrule depended on him to get rid of the evil that was threatening their land. He couldn't just walk away, because he had figured out that the one he loved was pregnant, with his child.

Link licked his lips and shook his head. " So you're telling me we broke up because of this?"

Malon became furious that he was ignoring her question. She crossed her arms, stepping away from Link, out of his reach. " I don't know, Link. Is it?"

" You broke up with me!" Link shouted. He took a deep breath, wanting to just walk away, but knew he couldn't. Even though they were fighting, he still wanted to be with her. " Does Hayden know?"

" That you're his father?" Link nodded. " No…"

" What about this…Seth guy?"

" Seth hates kids. Seth won't pay attention to Hayden or do anything with him." Malon's arms dropped to her side. She shook her head, seeming stressed and exhausted. Link noticed this. " I don't know what to do. Hayden needs a father in his life…" She briefly glanced at Link.

Link frowned noticing the glare. " What do you want me to do?" Link questioned, hearing his voice rising once more. He placed his hand on his chest. " Do you want me to just walk in and be all fatherly to him?"

Malon's eyes widened, a little astonished by what he was saying. " You're his father Link!"

" I know that!" Link shouted, this time really loud. He was afraid that Hayden would hear the two arguing, but the thought didn't stay long. He had too many important things filling up inside of him. " I just figured out that I have a son, who's six years old and you want me to walk in and act like I've been there his entire life. You want me to do something that I…." Link paused, looking down at the ground.

Malon gripped tighter to the basket. " That you what? Don't want to do it? Is that it?" Link stayed silent. Malon took a deep breath, fresh new tears suddenly rolled down her cheeks. She abruptly turned walking toward the corral. She stopped halfway and turned back to The Hero of Time. " You can just go, then. Go back to Princess Zelda and live your life with her, forgetting all about Hayden. Obviously…your job is more important than anything."

Link opened his mouth to reply, but Malon just ignored him walking into the corral to find Hayden. He stood alone, with Epona next to him brushing her hoof at the ground. What was he going to do? This meeting with Malon, didn't turn out the way he hoped. He wanted to catch up with her, and see how she was doing, but instead they both end up fighting. They both are getting married to get different people, but end up having a son together.

_Obviously…your job is more important than anything._

That wasn't true. Link knew it. She was more important. He wanted to tell her that, but not after they had just argued.

Link patted Epona's side and steadily walked deeper into the ranch, following Malon. He stopped in front of the corral, spotting the two feeding the cucoo's in the distance. Link took one step forward then stopped, not wanting to disturb them.

Malon stood up against the fence, still holding the basket of eggs. She was smiling down at Hayden who was throwing food in every direction. Link's eyes fell to his son. After getting another better glance, he noticed exactly how cute Hayden was. He was having fun, smiling as the cucoo's followed him. A strong smile was held upon the boy's face, his big bright blue eyes shimmered with happiness.

Link suddenly frowned once more, thinking about how Malon managed to raise Hayden alone. It must have been hard for her, to go through being pregnant without comfort and help. Of course, her father was most likely there to help her. But what if it as Link she wanted with her, and not her father? Link knew should have been there, especially on the day of the birth.

What does her father think? Link was a little anxious. Not only did he get Talon's daughter pregnant at eighteen, but he had also left her for six years. She had to do everything herself, without the father around. Talon would surely be pissed at Link, for what he had done.

Like he had said before, it was his fault.

He had to make it up to her…to all of them.

Malon noticed Link has he steadily made his way over to them. Link watched as Malon sat the basket on the ground and walked away from Hayden. The Hylian sudden stopped as Malon approached him. Hayden noticed this and immediately stopped playing, watching his mother carefully.

Link's eyes focused on Malon, as she wiped the dry tears and looked up at him. Link bit his lip and took a deep breath, apologizing. It was because of him that she started crying. He never wanted to hurt her, like he had done today, and only wished for them forget the entire argument and move on.

" I'm terribly sorry, Mal." Link apologized softly, his eyes darted to Hayden who slowly made his way over toward them.

Malon nodded, luckily accepting the apology. " It's okay, Link. I should of told you before…but…"

" Let's not worry about that." Link interrupted. " Let's focus on making things right."

Malon seemed hopeful. " So you mean…"

Link nodded. " I have to go back to the castle, but I promise I'll come back tomorrow." He spoke softly, so Hayden wouldn't overhear their conversation.

Malon refused to look back at their son, but clearly understood why Link lowered his voice. She lowered hers, matching her tone with his. " Do you want me to tell him?"

Link shook his head, his eyes averted from Malon's and briefly glanced at Hayden, who returned the gaze. " _We'll_ tell him tomorrow. I want to be there with you."

Malon warmly smiled and nodded. " Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Link returned the smile, wanting to hug her, but managed to control himself. Instead he briefly placed his hand on Malon's shoulder and nodded to Hayden, giving him a small wave.

Hayden frowned perplexed, and nodded in return. Link turned walking back to the entrance of the ranch, where Epona waited.

" Link!" Malon called.

Link abruptly stopped and swiftly turned looking back at Malon. " Yes?"

Malon was silent for a moment as she fiddled with the ends of her hair. " Uh…" She looked up at Link. "…I'm really glad you're back."

Link softly chuckled and nodded. " Me too."

He turned, silently leaving the ranch.

* * *

Back at the castle, Link silently walked alone through the hallways, his mind focused on Malon and Hayden. He wanted to stay longer at the ranch, and explain to Hayden tonight instead of tomorrow, but knew that he had to return. Eventually Princess Zelda was going to be worried. He couldn't do that to the her.

What was bothering him at the moment, was how he was going to tell Princess Zelda, that he has a son.

Link leaned up against the cold wall, rubbing his fingers through his blonde locks. He took a deep breath, watching as a couple of guards and servants walked by. After over an hour of thinking, Link knew how he was going to tell her. He was ready, just not ready for her reaction.

The Hylian swiftly turned and walked outside to the garden. He made his way to the bench, where Princess Zelda sat, twirling a rose using her fingers. This was the same place where the two had first met, when they were kids. Link remembered it like it was yesterday. He was sent here, because of the Deku Tree, saying that he had to meet the princess of Hyrule.

Princess Zelda lifted her head, and smiled at Link as he walked over to her. Link returned the smile and carefully took a seat next to her. Immediately, the two engaged in conversation.

" How was your trip around Hyrule." Princess Zelda questioned softly.

Link panicked, after realizing he had lied to her. " It was…good…"

Princess Zelda smiled and nodded. Link took a deep breath and turned to the blonde. " Zelda…there's something important I have to tell you."

" What is it?"

Link licked his lips, and lowered his hand looking down at his gloved hands. " I went and saw Malon today…"

" The farmer woman?"

Link nodded. " Yes…"

" She's your…ex-lover, right?" Zelda questioned, causing Link to bring back painful memories. " The one you were dating."

Link closed his eyes tightly. " Yes…she…well…I…"

Zelda placed her hand on Link's comforting him. " What is it?"

" I have a son!" Link confessed, finally relieved that the truth was out.

Zelda seemed speechless…as she steadily removed her hand standing to her feet. Link lifted his head, looking up at her. Princess Zelda tried to speak, but said nothing. Her mouth slightly hung open, as her eyes widened in astonishment.

" You…" She paused.

Link nodded. " Yes…" He spoke softly, now calmer. " I have a six year old son, named Hayden."

" Six?" Zelda's brows arched perplexed. " I have encountered the redheaded farmer, several times while you were away. She never told me about this."

Link stood to his feet, facing the princess. " Unfortunately, she never told me either. I just found out today."

" Link…what do you want to do?" Zelda asked, holding her hands.

Link shrugged and sighed deeply. " There's nothing I can do. I have to head back tomorrow, so Malon and I can tell Hayden."

" He doesn't know?"

Link shook his head. Zelda swallowed, slightly sighing. Link noticed the anxious look that appeared on her face, as she walked away from Link, holding her head. Link frowned, surprised Zelda had controlled her emotions well. She was a princess, hiding how she truly felt came natural to her. Even though she seemed okay about it, Link knew she was being tortured on the inside.

" Princess, what's wrong?"

" The prophecy…it's…"

" What prophecy?" Link questioned.

Zelda abruptly shook her head turning back to Link. " Nothing." She walked back to Link, setting the rose she still carried, on the bench. " Link, you know that…Hayden…will follow your footsteps, right?"

Link was silent as he nodded. He knew, but the thought never occurred to him when he first heard the news.

" He is the son of the Hero of Time. No matter who the mother is…" Zelda paused briefly closing her eyes. Link waited patiently, watching as her gaze returned, this time her eyes slightly watered. "…Hayden will carry a piece of the Triforce in him. He will become the next Hero of Time, after you."

" Princess…are you okay?" Link placed his hands on Zelda's shoulders.

Zelda nodded. " Link, if you'll excuse me. I must be going." Zelda stepped back, walking out of Link's grasp and headed back inside.

Link took a deep breath and sat down on the bench. He wiped his exhausting, burning eyes, and glanced down at the rose next to him. He carefully picked up the rose, and stared at its beauty, smiling.

Princess Zelda was correct, by saying that Hayden will become the next Hero of Time. The legend passes down in the bloodline. If or when Link falls, Hayden will take his place, when he's older of course.

The thing that was bothering Link was, what Zelda had said about the prophecy. He was clueless as to what she was talking about, but knew it was about him. What is supposed to happen in the prophecy?

" You still love her…"

Link jumped startled at the sudden voice and turned looking behind him. Impa stood leaning up against the castle walls, her arms crossed. She held a plain calm and causal look, the one Link was used to. Impa was very silent, only speaking when necessary and needed. She never overreacted about anything, and was able to keep her temper down when in drastic situations.

Link sighed a little relieved, and waited for his heart to return to normal. How long has she been there? Did she overhear the conversation?

" What are you talking about?" Link questioned.

" Her…"

_Her. _

_Malon._

" You mean…"

Impa nodded silently.

Link lowered his head. " Is it that obvious?"

" Not really, but I know certain things."

" You're not going to tell Zelda…are you?" Link grew anxious.

Impa shook her head. " It is not my part to say."

Link stayed in his spot, next to the bench and crossed his arms. " Do you know what Zelda was talking about…when she said something about a prophecy?"

Impa nodded once more. " The legend had it that one day the princess and the hero were to be wed, and have a child. Unfortunately, you already have a son with another woman."

" So…you're saying…"

"She wanted it to be true, but I guess it doesn't happen this time around."

" This time around?" Link questioned perplexed.

Impa nodded. " The legend continues on, and so does the prophecy."

" What am I going to do?" Link rubbed his eyes once more.

" Do what your heart says." Impa explained as she moved from her spot and headed back inside. " Do what you think is right…"

Link stayed silent as he watched Impa disappear, heading back inside the castle. He returned to his spot on the bench, and began to think.

_Do what your heart says…_

What was he going to do?

It didn't matter what he was going to choose…either way…someone was going to get hurt in the end.

* * *

A/N:

I know it's been a while since I have updated this story, and I'm really sorry. I'm glad to finally update! Yah! Go me! Uh, nothing much to say about this chapter. Hopefully it turned out okay. I have finals so that's the reason why it took me a while to finish this. I'm not out of school until June 21st.

**Note: **I have put my characters up for this story on my profile. So you can check there and read about Hayden and Seth.

Until Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! 

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Another Chance**

Chapter 5

* * *

_The sun was slowly setting in the distance, as everyone was heading in for the night at Lon Lon Ranch. Horses were put in their stables, and the cuckoo's were put in their pens. By dusk, the corral was empty, only occupied by the young farm teen, who sung peacefully to herself. _

_Movements on the ranch were minimal, that is until a lone rider and a horse entered the scene. The blonde Hylian dismounted his brown mare, and made his way deeper into the ranch, to the redheaded teen. A smile suddenly appeared on his face as he walked up behind her, startling her by wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled, laughing as he pulled her close to him._

" _Link!" She exclaimed, as he softly kissed her cheek._

" _Hey Mal, did you miss me?" The blonde Hylian questioned softly. _

_Malon nodded enjoying the feeling of her within his arms. " Of course. I was wondering when you were going to stop by."_

" _I've been busy." Link answered. " But you have me for the entire night."_

_Malon warmly smiled and pushed herself out of Link's grasps. She turned facing him, embracing him with a hug. Link gladly returned the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, while she positioned her arms around his neck. She glanced up at him leaning forward until their lips touched. _

_Link felt his heart pick up pace, as he steadily deepened the kiss. He placed his hand on her cheek, enjoying the sensation of their tongues massaging. Everything around them seemed to fade, as the two continued their moment out in the middle of the corral. Their lips continued to stay locked, that is until their moment was interrupted by the front door opening._

_Upon hearing this, Malon immediately pulled away, biting her lip nervously as she glanced passed Link, turning her attention to her father walking outside. Luckily, he failed to notice the two and walked headed inside the stables, disappearing within the building._

_Malon sighed in relief, and smiled looking back up at Link, staring into his memorizing blue eyes. " You want to head inside?"_

_Link who finally lowered his hands from her waist nodded, this time grabbing her hand. " Of course." _

_The two Hylian's immediately found themselves in Malon's bedroom, once again in each other's embrace. Their lips were pressed together as they stood against the door, not having to worry about disruptions or people seeing them. _

_As their kiss deepened once more, Link found a way to remove his brown gloves, and dangerously move his hand underneath the back of her shirt. He rubbed his smooth hand against the softness of her skin, causing her to shiver in delight. _

_Malon pushed herself off of Link, and pulled him over to the bed, where they continued their previous activity. Malon laid on the bed, with Link crawling on top of her, as their lips found each other once more. _

_Malon removed Link's hat, rubbing her fingers through his blonde hair as he began to playfully kiss her neck, causing her to softly laugh. Link suddenly sat up in the bed getting off of her, as he began getting undressed, while she did the same. _

_The two Hylian's soon found themselves naked. Link blew out the candle on the nightstand next to her bed, getting rid of the only supporting light in the room. Malon laid back allowing herself to fall on the bed, Link on top of her. Their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, as their lips found each other. Malon rubbed his bare back with her hands, while Link brushed her hair out of the way. Their lips parted as Link began kissing her neck, and moving dangerously down her body._

_Malon closed her eyes, keeping one arm around Link, while the other grabbed the covers pulling it over their bodies…_

* * *

Link's eyes immediately shot open, as he held his head, sitting up in the bed. The room was dark and silent, as he pushed the covers off him and swung his bare feet to the cold cement floor. The Hylian took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. The only thing on his mind was his dream. His dream about the past.

It was the night that was soon going to change their lives greatly. The night where Link had made a great mistake. It was two weeks before he had to leave for his next journey, two weeks before they had broken up. They were both teenagers then, and were in love. Link never wanted that night to lead to where it had gone, and now he had wished it never happened. They had given themselves to each other, which lead to Malon becoming pregnant with Hayden.

Link sighed deeply, and stood to his feet walking across the room to the window. He held his arms, shivering from the cold breeze that entered the room. Link pulled up his black pants, the only clothing he wore to bed, and sat down on the windowsill, looking out at the peaceful quiet Hyrule.

His mind finally ventured away from the dream, but this time focused on Malon and Hayden. He wondered how they were doing at the ranch, and wondered about Seth's appearance. He wanted to meet him, especially since he would become Malon's husband and…Hayden's step-father.

Link remembered what Malon had said about Seth, that he hated kids. The man wanted nothing to do with Hayden, and wouldn't even speak to him. Link made a fist just thinking about Seth's irresponsible and rude personality. If that man ever laid a hand on his son, Link would surely give him a piece of his mind. He would make sure of that.

Link opened his mouth and let out a long yawn, causing his eyes to water. He stood and jumped down from the windowsill, walking back to his bed. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, where he would head back to the ranch and tell Hayden the truth. He could just imagine the expression his son would have, when he finds out his father had returned.

A smile appeared on Link's face, as he laid back down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, putting everything behind him. He only thought about his son and Malon, knowing that thinking about them, would help him peacefully fall back asleep.

* * *

(A Little Earlier That Night)

Malon silently hummed Epona's Song, as she walked downstairs, cleaning out a Lon Lon Milk bottle. She warmly smiled at Hayden, who was sitting at the table eating his dinner. Hayden returned the smile to his mother, and frowned looking back down at his food.

Malon sighed, noticing the sudden sad expression held upon her son's face. She walked passed him over to the cabinet filled with bottles, and continued to clean. The room sat in silence, as Malon continued to clean the countless numbers of bottles, listening to Hayden chew loudly on his food. Work would go by quickly, if Ingo was helping, but Malon had given him the rest of the night off. Of course, Seth should have been home by now, helping out as well.

After her twelve bottle, Malon lifted her head and frowned. She stood still, sensing the presence of Hayden's bright caring blue eyes watching her. She sighed lightly, and chuckled, as she continued to clean.

" Yes, Hayden?"

She heard Hayden shift in his chair. " When are you going to teach me how to ride a horse?"

" Later, Hayden."

" But you promised a long time ago." She listened to Hayden whine.

Malon smiled. " Hayden, you were four years old when you first asked me."

" I'm older now…please mother! I'll be your best friend."

Malon laughed and put the bottle she finished cleaning with the others. She tossed the rag in the bucket filled with dirty water, and walked over to the table. Hayden sat on his knees, clutching tightly to the back of his chair. He watched Malon, grab the empty plate of food and bring it back to the cabinet.

" Unfortunately sweetie, you have no choice but to be my best friend."

" C'mon mother…" Hayden stuck his lower lip out, pouting.

Malon smiled once more, but her smile immediately vanished once she heard a horse neigh outside the door. Hayden's eyes abruptly widened as he turned to the front door that opened. Malon looked over her shoulder, at the giant figure that entered the house.

The man stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. He had short rough looking brown hair, and honey colored eyes. He was tall and seemed like a giant, but most of it was muscle. He wore a green shirt, with the sleeves cut off, and brown pants that were tucked into his brown boots. An quiver was hooked to his back, and a long blade was strapped around his waist.

As he stepped deeper into the room, he removed his gloves and stuffed them into his pockets walking over to the table. He took a seat across from Hayden, and began to eat from his plate that already set and ready for him.

" It's probably cold, Seth." Malon explained. " I thought you would be home earlier."

Seth continued to chew looking passed Hayden, over to Malon who was busy cleaning Hayden's plate. He swallowed. " It's fine. I've been busy at Lake Hylia. I was held back."

Malon nodded, keeping quiet. Hayden silently watched Seth, shifting back into a comfortable position on the chair. He licked his lips leaning back, watching as Seth continued to stuff his face.

Seth immediately stopped chewing, and steadily lifted his head to the young boy sitting across from him. He sighed irritated and gripping tighter to his fork.

" What do you want?"

" I-I just wanted to tell you that…" Hayden smiled. " I met one of mother's friends today."

Malon felt her heart pick up pace, as she listened to Hayden. She kept her back to them, and steadily continued to clean, knowing that her son was talking about Link. An awkward feeling came over her, as she felt Seth's gaze fall on her.

" Who was it?"

" His name was…" Hayden paused reminiscing back to earlier that day. "…Link?"

Seth dropped his fork and leaned back in his chair. " Link?"

Malon licked her lips ignoring the rapid beating of her heart. She listened as Seth stood from his chair, and walked over to the stairs. " Malon, can I speak with you upstairs?"

" Why?" Malon questioned.

" I need to talk with you."

Malon listened to Seth's heavy footsteps as he headed upstairs. Malon carefully placed the plate on the cabinet and once more dropped the rag into the bucket. She wiped her hands with her apron, and walked passed Hayden who now held an anxious look upon his face. Malon gave an okay smile to Hayden and headed upstairs to her room.

As Malon entered her room, she found Seth removing his weapons and belongings tossing them to his side of the room. Malon closed the door behind her, and stepped deeper into the room. She waited patiently, watching as Seth removed his shirt, revealing the scars on his back.

Malon's eyes widened, as she gazed upon the deep scars that covered his back. She lightly placed her hand over her mouth, wondering what had happened to him. The scars were never on his back yesterday, which meant he must have gotten them today. By the looks of them, they seemed like they have came from some sword or weapon.

Reluctantly, Malon walked over to Seth, who stood near the bed, and lightly touched his back with the tips of her fingers. Her touched caused him to jump lightly and pull away. All Malon knew, was that he worked at Lake Hylia. She never knew exactly what he does there.

" Seth, what happened?"

" Nothing." Seth replied flatly.

Malon frowned, by his response. She knew he was lying, but forcing the answer out of him wasn't going to work. She sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as Seth walked to the other side of the room.

" Who is Link?" He questioned, as he rummaged through his belongings.

" A friend of mine…"

" How come you never told me about him?"

" He had been gone for six years…I thought…"

" Wait!" Seth immediately stood and faced Malon. " He's Hayden's father…isn't he?"

Malon stayed silent as she stared into Seth's determined yet exhausting brown eyes. She nodded, looking down at her hands. " Yes, he is."

Seth crossed his arms, as he continued to stare down at his fiancé. He bit his lip irritated, and stepped closer to Malon. " Why not have him go live with Link?"

" Who Hayden?" Malon's head shot up, as she turning looking at Seth.

" Who else?" Seth questioned, feeling his voice rise.

" Why?" Seth stayed silent. " You want me to get rid of my son and have him go live with his father?"

" It would be best."

" Best for what?" Malon shouted standing to her feet. " I love my son and I will not give him away! I don't care what you think, Seth Donavon!"

Seth's eyebrows arched in fury as he pointed at Malon. " Don't you dare yell at me like that!"

Malon slapped his hand away about to reply, but a soft knock came to the door, causing both of them to freeze. Malon panicked, knowing that it was Hayden. He had heard them shouting, arguing at each other. How much has he heard?

" Yes, Hayden?" Malon called. Seth crossed his arms.

" Mother…I…uh…"

Seth sighed getting impatient and annoyed. " Hayden, can you see we're busy talking right now!"

Malon's eyes widened as she turned back to the door. She listened to Hayden sniff, and run away from the room into his own. After hearing his door slam, Malon frowned turning back to Seth. She held her hand out and violently swung it in, slapping him right across the face.

" Don't you ever yell at my son like that again!"

She turned and stomped her way over toward the door, but then stopped. Her arms dropped to her side, as her eyes built up with tears. She felt the rapid beating of her heart, and tried to ignore the painful sting of her hand. She should have done that, and now she wished she could have taking it back.

Malon briefly looked over her shoulder, at Seth who had put on a white shirt, and turned his attention to the window. He stood in front of it, refusing to look back at her. Malon bit her lip, as tears rolled down her cheeks. A bit of guilt and sorrow mixed inside of her. She didn't know what to do. She was torn between apologizing for what she had done, or just walking out without a single word…

She hesitated. " I'm sorry…" She apologized softly. " I'm…sorry…"

She watched as Seth just shook his head. Malon opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind her. She walked across the hallway to Hayden's room, and lifted her hand about to knock, when she heard him crying. Instead she grabbed the doorknob, and steadily made her way inside his room.

Hayden was sitting in the middle of his bed, his back to her. His knees were pulled to his chest, as he sat curled up. His head was lowered looking down at the covers, his uncontrollable sobbing heard clearly.

Malon frowned walking over to his bed and took a seat next to him. She looked out at the moon, just outside his window, shining into his dark room. Malon licked her lips and lovingly began to stroke his hair. Hayden sniffed and looked over at his mother out the corner of his eyes. Millions of tears rolled down his reddened cheeks.

" It's okay…" Malon whispered.

This caused Hayden to immediately throw himself to Malon, crying within her dress. Malon wrapped her arms around Hayden's thin waist, and kissed the top of his head. She held him close, and tight never wanting to let him go. She hated seeing him like this, in a miserable state. She felt that when he was miserable, she wasn't doing her part right.

" It's okay sweetie…" Malon repeated.

Hayden lifted his face and looked up at Malon. " Seth, doesn't like me…does he?"

Malon frowned, shaking her head. " That's not true. He's just…" She paused. "…it will take him a while to get use to having a kid around."

" I just want him to like me…" Hayden explained. Malon warmly smiled wiping his tears with her thumb. " I want…a father…"

Malon was surprised by this statement. She warmly smiled, as Hayden rested his head against her. She stroked his head, kissing him once more. " Aw, sweetie. You have a father who loves you dearly."

" I do?" Hayden questioned.

Malon nodded, looking out the window at the moon in the distance. She thought about Link. " Of course you do…" She whispered softly.

All his life, Hayden only wanted a father…a perfect family. Malon could never give him that, but now she can.

And tomorrow, Hayden will finally be able to meet his father.

* * *

A/N:

What a way to start a chapter!

Okay, I was having second thoughts about the first part of the chapter. I had to change the rating to T because of that. It's not too serious or anything. It was just a small portion of their night together before the whole break up issue happened. As you can tell, it was a dream of the past that Link was having.

For the second part of the chapter, I decided to write about Malon and Lon Lon Ranch. You get to see a night of Malon and Hayden and Seth is finally introduced. A little more of Seth will be uncovered bit by bit as the story progresses.

Until Next Time!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Another Chance**

Chapter 6

* * *

The night seemed to last forever, it couldn't have gone any slower in Link's mind. Once the sun had shined into his room through the window, a sudden smile appeared on the Hylian's face. The day had finally came. It was time for him to take another step up in his life, and become a father. He was ready to take on the task, but would he be ready to focus on two separate lives?

Link sat up in his bed, and swung his feet to the ground. He rested his elbows on his knees as a frown formed across his face. He was soon going to become Zelda's husband, the prince of Hyrule. Not only did he have to commit himself to the princess and Hyrule, he also had to be a father to his son. He had another commitment to keep.

Right now, he had to focus on his son. He told Malon he would be back today, so they both could tell Hayden the news. He was determined to work on that, before turning himself over to The King, and focus on the wedding.

To him, Hayden was more important. In his mind. In his heart.

Link abruptly stood to his feet, and wasted no time getting dressed. After finishing, Link grabbed his sword and headed out into the hallway, ready to face to his son.

Like yesterday, getting out of the castle was the hard part. Instead of being questioned from the guards and Impa, The King stood in Link's way this time. As the Hylian passed the throne room, the King stepped out, and excitedly smiled immediately wrapping his arm around Link's shoulder.

Link nervously smiled, and focused his attention to the drawbridge, just a couple of feet in front of him. The King laughed, and began pilling Link with questions on the wedding. He was pulling Link in the opposite direction, back toward the throne room.

" Ah, Your Majesty, I really must be going--" Link explained steadily.

" Nonsense!" The King interrupted. " We must be planning this wedding soon. I will not have my precious daughter wait…"

" Can't we do this some other time…" Link questioned, as he forced The King's large arm from around him.

The King immediately stopped and turned back to the Hylian. His face grew strict and solemn. Link stepped back, and nervously looked up at the King of Hyrule, regretting what he had done.

" What's the matter Link?" The King asked, dropping his hands to his side. " Do you not want to marry my daughter?"

Link choked, abruptly shaking his head. " No, that's not it. I have nothing against Princess Zelda, but it's just…I have something I need to do today."

" Like what?" The King raised an eyebrow.

Link's mouth hung open as he thought of what to say. He couldn't dare tell The King that he has a son, at least…not yet. " I need to take care of something…"

" Father?"

Link's eyes averted to Princess Zelda who walked out of the throne room. The King turned and smiled, suddenly anxious by Zelda's presence.

" Ah, Zelda…"

" What's going on?" Zelda questioned, as she turned her attention to Link.

Link opened his mouth to speak, but The King had beat him to it, speaking for him. " Link said he had something to attend to and I…"

Zelda sighed deeply, placing her hands on her hips. " Father, the wedding can wait. I am in no rush."

" But Zelda…you know how…"

" I know." Zelda replied, interrupting him. She looked at Link. " Link has something he needs to do, so let him do that. We can plan when he returns."

Link was astonished by Zelda's mood. She was taking everything calmly even after the news that he had a son. He remembered what Impa had told him about the prophecy. She wanted it to come true, and even after learning that it wasn't going to happen, she was accepting it.

" Thank you, Princess." Link thanked, as he bowed. He politely smiled and bowed to The King as well. " I will be back, I promise."

He turned to leave, not even noticing the hurtful frown that appeared on Zelda's face. Unlike Link, The King had surely noticed, and responded by placing his hand on Zelda's shoulder comforting her.

" What's wrong, my dear?"

Zelda licked her lips and shook her head, smiling up at her father. " Nothing father." She grabbed his arm, and led him back to the throne room. " I have some ideas on the wedding, if you want to hear them."

The King nodded. " Of course. Tell me everything."

* * *

Link mounted Epona, once entering Hyrule field, and rode over toward Lon Lon Ranch. Link's heart raced, as the farm came closer in view. He imagined Hayden's expression, trying to picture exactly how Hayden would react.

Link gripped tighter to the reins, trying to imagine how he would feel, once Hayden figures out. He wasn't going to be called "Sir" anymore, it was finally going to be "father". He would finally be able to know what it's like to have a child, someone who loves you and looks up to you. He will be able to know what Malon was going through for six years.

As Link entered the ranch, he dismounted Epona and steadily led her to the corral. He looked around for Malon, but didn't see her anywhere. Instead, he found Hayden playing in the corral with the other horses.

All of the worries that were crowded within him, vanished the moment he has saw Hayden. He warmly smiled at his son, watching as Hayden ran around with the horses, trying to ride them. Link let go of Epona's reins, letting the mare trot freely with the other horses.

Hayden continued to try and jump on the horses back, failing to notice Link watching him. He managed to get his stomach on the back of a young black mare, but ended up sliding off, and falling onto his back.

Link's eyes widened as a small chuckle escaped his lips. Hayden sat on the ground, noticing the extra horse running around. He abruptly looked over his shoulder, and smiled once his eyes fell upon the Hylian.

" Hi, Link." Hayden stood and brushed himself off.

Link smiled and walked over toward his son. " What are you trying to do?"

" Ride a horse…" Hayden answered, looking up at the man in front of him.

" Well, you're not going to get anywhere, jumping on them while they're moving."

Hayden frowned and nodded. " I know…" He kicked the small rock in front of him. " Mother won't teach me…she's says I'm not old enough."

Link crossed his arms. " Not old enough?" Hayden nodded.

Link took out his Ocarina, and played Epona's Song. Hayden's eyes widened, as Epona ran over to them. He turned, looking at the beautiful old mare, before turning his attention back to Link.

" That was Epona's Song…wasn't it?" Hayden asked.

Link nodded putting his Ocarina away. " Yes, it was."

" My mother sings that song to me all the time." Hayden commented as he began to rub Epona's side.

" You want to ride?" Link questioned.

Hayden's large blue eyes widened once more. " Really?" Link nodded. " I can?"

Link nodded again. He walked over, and grabbed underneath Hayden's arms, lifting him onto the saddle. Hayden smiled, and began to laugh, excited that he was finally sitting on a horse.

" Now Hayden," Link instructed. " This is called the rein. You hold onto these when you're riding. With these, you can guide the horse."

Hayden took the rein firmly within his hands and nodded. " Okay."

" Now to get the horse to move, all you have to do is kick them in the sides. They immediately start to gallop."

" Like…this?" Hayden lifted his legs.

Link's eyes widened. " No Hayden…"

Hayden brought his legs down, kicking Epona's sides, causing the mare to neigh and immediately start running around the corral. Link's grip on the reins loosened as he fell back, watching as Hayden and Epona rode around the corral. Hayden screamed, laughing excitedly as he bounced up and down.

" Link?"

Link stood and abruptly swung around, surprised to find Malon standing behind him. Her eyes widened as she noticed Hayden riding Epona around the corral. She mouth hung open as she walked up to Link, grabbing his arm.

" Link, what is Hayden doing?"

" Riding Epona." Link answered.

Malon's eyes widened as she looked at Link. " Link, he's going to hurt himself."

" Mal, I'm not going to let anything happen to him." Link assured.

" I know Link…" Malon calmed down. " But please…"

Link nodded. " Okay, I'll stop them."

Link stepped forward, and brought two fingers to his mouth, letting out a short loud whistle. Malon raised an eyebrow perplexed, watching as Epona turned and galloped over in their direction. Epona's pace steadied, once she reached them, and stopped next to Link.

" How did…you do that?" Malon turned to Link, watching as he lifted Hayden and put him back on the ground.

" I've taught Epona a few new tricks." Link grinned gloating, patting Epona's side.

Malon smiled, and shook her head. Hayden ran over to her, jumping up and down excitedly. " Mother! Did you see me? I rode Epona!"

Malon nodded and stroked Hayden's hair, calming him down. " I saw. You were good for the first time."

Hayden grinned and pointed at Link. " Link, taught me!"

Link smiled and let Epona return to the other horses. He walked over to them, and stood behind Hayden. " You did good."

Hayden turned and nodded. Malon placed her hand on Hayden's shoulder. Link frowned, noticing the change of mood. Malon was ready…ready to tell Hayden the truth.

" Hayden, let's head inside. There's something you need to know." Malon explained.

Hayden frowned, " What is it?"

" It's not bad," Malon smiled. " Don't think of it as being horrible."

Hayden nodded and hurried over to the door. Malon began to follow her son, but stopped and turned back to Link. They both exchanged silent glances, before Malon took a deep breath.

" You ready?"

Link nodded. " Of course…" He whispered.

Malon smiled and headed back to the house. Link stood in his spot for a few seconds, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart. He took a deep breath, as his anxiousness returned. His mind began to race with many thoughts, causing the fear to return.

Link shook the thoughts away. What was there to be afraid of? The only thing they were going to do, is tell Hayden the truth. Hayden deserves to have a father in his life. And Link was ready to become that father.

He was ready to do his job.

It was time.

* * *

Over at Lake Hylia, two men sat against the lone building, waiting impatiently. Their horses were strapped against the trees in the distance, while the two men began to count their rupees.

The younger man, who was tall and skinny with white shoulder length hair, laughed, as the numbers continued to rise. He wore black shorts, with a tan shirt and black boots. A quiver was hooked to his back, and a short blade hooked to his leg.

The older black man, short but muscular, silently sat next to his partner smoking a cigar. He was bald, with a ripped white shirt, and black pants tucked into his boots. He had tapped wrapped around his boots, a long dagger in his hands, and a deep scar across his old rough looking face.

" How long do we have to wait, Jack?" The younger white haired man questioned, after gathering up the rupees in a brown bag.

" Hell, beats me." Jack replied. " The boss better hurry up. Im'a tired of waitin'. "

The white haired man nodded, and looked over to the entrance to Lake Hylia. His green eyes widened as he nudged Jack in the arm.

" What da hell do ya want, Trey?" Jack shouted, taking the cigar out of his mouth.

Trey pointed to the figure approaching in the distance. Jack's eyes widened as he tossed the cigar to the side standing to his feet along with Trey. A large bulky hooded figure riding a horse headed in their direction. Once he reached to the two bandits, he dismounted the horse, and stepped over to them. He silently held out his gloved hand, turning his attention to Trey. Trey gave their boss the bag filled with rupees and nervously stepped back.

" What took ya?" Jack questioned crossing his arms.

" Never mind that…" The man replied.

" What are we going to do next, boss?" Trey asked.

The man placed the bag within his inside coat pocket, revealing his tight green shirt. He dropped his hand to the side, and smirked lifting his head. His determined brown eyes, sparkled.

" We attack tonight."

* * *

A/N:

You all thought they were going to tell Hayden this chapter, didn't you? I was actually planning on having it that way, but I decided to change it. I wanted you all to wait one more chapter, because I'm evil like that.

Cliffhanger! Haha. Yea, I know you all hate them.

Since I'm finally back from my vacation, I can finally return to writing! Yah! Sorry I didn't get to put this up before I left.

Until Next Time!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

I think you waited long enough.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Another Chance**

Chapter 7

* * *

It was time.

That's what repeated over and over in Link's mind as he stood outside the front door. Malon and Hayden had been inside for at least five minutes, waiting. But for some strange reason, Link wasn't quite ready. Even though he told himself he was.

He could just picture Hayden's reaction, but then again would it be a good reaction, or bad one? Hayden was only six years old, he would take his father's return as a good thing?

Why was Link so nervously all of a sudden? He didn't understand. He was ready to tell Hayden the news. Once the news is out, Link couldn't abandon Hayden, he had to be the father he was determined to become. He had to stick to his fatherly role, and yet being an important aspect to Hyrule. He was going to have two different lives, and had to manage both of them equally. Not only was he soon going to be the Prince of Hyrule, but he is also a father to a farm boy. His son.

They were two totally different lives, and he was apart of both of them.

Link rubbed his fingers through his hair, and took a deep breath. He was ready. He couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't have Hayden wait any longer. It was time for him to beginning his promise, and commitment.

The appearance inside the house hasn't changed much from six years ago. He still felt like he was home, because he still considered this place his home. Six years ago, he would stay here at least four times a week. Talon would always welcome the Hylian in his home, but now he wasn't so sure.

Inside, Malon was busy cleaning off the table with a damp rag. Link smiled. It didn't matter what time of day it was, she was always cleaning or working. Hayden was sitting at the table, talking to his mother about how fun, riding Epona was. He rested his elbows on the table, swinging his feet contently as they dangled.

Link steadily made his way over to the table. Malon finished cleaning, and rung out the rag tossing it back into the bucket. She wiped her hands on her apron, before removing it from around her waist and putting it neatly in the corner.

Hayden licked his lips, waiting patiently, as he watching his mother. Once Link took a seat next to him, a frown appeared across his face, like what they had to tell them was serious.

" Hayden, there is something Link and I want to tell you." Malon immediately began. She wasted no time.

Hayden briefly switched his glances between his mother and Link. " What is it?"

" Well, remember when I had told you that your father had gone away?"

Hayden nodded. His blue eyes steadily turned to Link. " …Yes."

Malon warmly smiled at Hayden, and stepped up to the table. " Your father returned a couple of days ago."

Link looked down at Hayden. Hayden stared at his mother, astonished. His mouth slightly hung open, as he blinked. " Really?"

Malon nodded. " Hayden, Link…is your father…"

Hayden blinked and abruptly looked over at Link. His mouth continued to hang open. Link smiled, trying desperately to ignore the rapid beating of his heart. The news was finally out…now all they had to do was wait for Hayden's reaction. Right now, it seems Hayden was too stunned to speak.

" Y-you're really my father?" Hayden managed to ask.

Link nodded, proudly. " Yes, Hayden. I am."

A smile immediately appeared on Hayden's face, as he leaped out of his seat and ran over to Link. The young Hylian held his arms out and jumped up onto Link's lap, embracing his father with a tight hug. Link's eyes widened, surprised at the young boy now within his arms. A loving smile appeared on Link's face, as he felt his heart beat return to normal. He returned the embrace, enjoying the feeling.

This boy in his arms…was his. He had a responsibility to Hayden, and was determined to do whatever it took to keep his son happy. He was going to protect him, and love him, like any father would.

Malon warmly smiled, and returned to her cleaning, while Link and Hayden continued to hug. Link listened to Hayden softly sob, noticing that his son was crying. Hayden pulled back from Link and immediately wiped his eyes to cover his tears, but Link clearly saw them.

" What's wrong, Hayden?" Link brushed back the strands of hair the fell in front of Hayden's eyes.

" I never thought I would meet my actual father." Hayden confessed.

" I know I haven't been there when you were born and for six years of your life, but I promise Hayden. I always be here for you now."

Hayden smiled and sniffed. " So now, we can all be a family, right?"

Link's smile suddenly vanished, as he once again became anxious. Hayden slid off of Link's lap, and walked over to his mother, causing Link to stand. Malon also heard Hayden's frightening question, and stopped cleaning, to turn and face her son.

Link frowned as he and Malon exchanged glances. How are they going to tell their son, that they can't be a family? How will Hayden take the fact that his parents can't be together?

" Hayden…" Malon called, dropping her arms to her side. She decided to tell him. " We can't be the family that you're thinking of."

Hayden frowned. " Why?"

" Link and I are both getting married to different people. It's just not that simple." Malon explained softly, placing a comforting hand on Hayden's shoulder.

" So, you're saying you don't love father anymore?"

Link choked, staggered by Hayden's question. He took a deep breath, waiting for Malon to answer the difficult question. His eyes lifted to Malon, as she refused eye contact. She lowered her head, and turned focusing her attention back to cleaning.

" Hayden…" She paused.

Hayden frowned and turned to Link, heading back to his father. Link finally looked away from Malon, and lowered his head to Hayden who had returned to his content mood.

" Father!" Hayden grabbed Link's hands. " Can you teach me how to ride Epona, again?"

Link smiled at his son. " I will, but I must head back to the castle."

Hayden frowned, lowering his head disappointed. " Aw, why?" He pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

" I have other important things to attend to as well." Link bent down so that he was eye level with the young Hylian. " I promise Hayden, I'll come back and we can do whatever you want, okay?"

This caused Hayden to smile. " Okay." He wrapped his arms around Link's neck, embracing him with a hug. " I love you, father."

Link's eyes widened, as a loving smile appeared on his face. It gave him goose bumps, just hearing his son say he loved him. Hayden already trusted, and loved him. He knew he couldn't abandon his promise. Hayden was looking forward to his return, and Link was content to say he felt the same.

" I love you too…" Link whispered.

Hayden pulled away and grinned, turning his attention to the door. " I have to go tell Ingo and Lucas the news!"

Link stood and watched as Hayden ran back out to the corral. The room sat in silence, once the young Hylian left. Malon continued to clean, refusing to look or speak to Link. Link took a deep breath, and walked over to Malon, standing next to her.

" Who's Lucas?"

" Hayden's horse. They're both the same age." Malon answered, bluntly.

" Mal, what's wrong?" Link crossed his arms, watching Malon.

" Nothing." Malon abruptly replied. " I'm just…exhausted. I didn't have a good night." Malon stopped cleaning, and glanced down at her hand. She could still feel the sting.

" Why don't you rest?" Link questioned. He reached over and grabbed the empty clean bottle of Lon Lon Milk from Malon. With the other hand, he took the rag from her. " If you work this much, you're going to pass out."

" Link…" Malon lifted her head to the Hylian.

" Why isn't Seth helping?"

" He's at work."

" He work's everyday?"

" Just about." Malon stepped away from Link, walking back to the table.

Link set the bottle and rag down, following Malon to the other side of the room. Malon surprisingly grabbed another rag, and began cleaning off the table. Link sighed, and snatched the rag from her hands.

" Mal! You need to rest."

Malon turned and faced Link. " Why are you doing this?"

" I'm worried about you." Link replied. " You shouldn't be over doing it."

" I'm not over doing it, Link." Malon smiled, holding her arms. " You're acting just like you did, before you left."

Link smiled. Malon was referring to when they were both together. Even then, Malon was a workaholic. She could never just take a break and relax, enjoying the day. Link was always vexed about her, and sometimes he believed she continued to do it, just for attention. She knew that Link wouldn't just sit back and watch her work so much.

" Do you remember those days?" Link questioned softly.

" What days?" Malon asked.

" Six years ago..." Link remarked.

Malon was silent for a moment, as she lowered her head. She nodded, speaking softly. " Of course, how could I not forget?"

Link smiled and looked down at the rag. " I'm going to finish working."

Malon's eyes widened as she immediately lifted her head. " But Link, don't you have to go back to the castle?"

Link smirked, and crossed his arms." Mal, it doesn't usual take me that long. You know that."

Malon laughed and nodded. " Yeah, I know."

Link stepped forward, and courageously gave Malon a hug. Pretty soon, his heart beat violently against his chest and he began to regret what he had done. He wanted to show his affection, to let her know that he still cared.

Once Malon returned the embrace, Link's nerves had calmed down. She wrapped her arms around his back, resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, as if reminiscing.

After moments of silence, she spoke.

" Thank you." She whispered.

" For what?" Link questioned, as they both parted.

" Coming back." Malon answered. " You made Hayden really happy today."

Link smiled. " I was only doing my job, and I promise Mal, I'll make it up to you."

" Link…" Malon shook her head, crossing her arms.

" Now you just rest." Link explained, as he stepped back about to head outside. " I will finishing working."

Malon sighed. " Okay."

" No working, promise?"

" Promise!" Malon laughed.

Link smiled and walked outside.

Malon took a seat at the table, and shook her head, smiling in return.

* * *

" We wait here." The boss replied.

The three bandits, stopped at the top of a hill, near Zora's River. It overlooked the path leading up to Kakariko Village. Their next target.

" Kakariko Village." Trey replied, as he dismounted his horse. He grinned. " Perfect."

Jack nodded. " This is perfect. We are gonna find some nice treasures here."

The boss nodded and dismounted his horse, turning his attention back to his two partners. " We wait until dark. Then we attack."

" What about that Hero of Time, sir?" Trey questioned. " Word has it, he returned."

The boss crossed his arms. " No Hero of Time is going to stop us. If we crash into him, let me handle it."

Jack grinned and nodded, putting another cigar into his mouth. " You handle the Hero of Time, and we get the treasures."

" No Hero of Time is going to stop me." The boss replied sternly. His fierce brown eyes glared at the castle in the distance. " I will get rid of him, once and for all."

* * *

A/N:

You guys had waited long enough, so here you go! The next chapter! The news is finally out! Oh man, heh.

As I re-read over the story, I've noticed that this isn't just a romance story. It's going to be a mix between romance and action/adventure. As you can tell, the three bandits at the end are the reason for the action/adventure. Don't worry, you can expect some Link/Malon moments, later on in the story.

Until Next Time!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Another Chance**

Chapter 8

* * *

" Link? Link, are you listening?" 

Link blinked and snapped back into reality. He looked around the conference room, noticing that everyone was staring at him. Princess Zelda sat next to him, lightly touching his arm. The King stood at the head of the room, leaning over with his hands resting on the table. The Sages were all seated around Zelda and Link, silently staring at the Hero of Time.

Link lightly swallowed, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. He took a deep breath, and lowered his head nodding. It has been three hours since he has returned from Lon Lon Ranch, and the only place he has been is in the conference room, planning the wedding. Link's thoughts though, were still focused on Hayden.

" Well," The King explained. " It seems everyone is expecting this to be a huge occasion. And it will be! I want this to be the wedding of the century…"

The King continued to speak. Link's eyes averted to the King, as Link tried to focus on the wedding. It was time for him to move onto his other life, becoming a husband to Zelda. He had to forget about Hayden and Malon, but knew it was going to be difficult. No matter how hard he tried, his mind always returned to them.

" We are going to have a fabulous buffet and exotic dancers, not to mention the best music there is." The King explained.

Ruto squealed excitedly. " Yeah, I can't wait!"

" When is the wedding, Your Majesty?" Nabooru questioned, who sat across from Link.

" We're going to plan having within two weeks."

Link blinked, finally getting this in his mind. " In two weeks?"

The King nodded. " I want to have it as soon as possible." He grinned.

A Royal Castle Guard entered the room and abruptly walked up to The King's side. Everyone sat in silence, as the guard leaned closer whispering into the King's ear. The King responded by frowning and nodding, sending the guard off. He turned back to everyone at the table and lowered his head in apology.

" I'm sorry, but there is something I must attend too."

Zelda stood, pushing the chair out from behind her. " Is everything alright, father?"

The King nodded. " Of course, my dear."

He turned and swiftly left the conference room, leaving the Hero of Time and Sages alone. Zelda lightly sighed and returned to her seat next to Link. Link leaned back in his chair and glanced at everyone in the room. Everyone was excited about the wedding; they couldn't wait. Why was Link the only one having second thoughts? Why was the groom, the one unsure about everything?

" This going to be so much fun!" Ruto exclaimed. " In two weeks, you two are finally going to be married!" Zelda smiled and blushed while Link faintly smiled. " In no time you two will be going on your little honeymoon, protecting Hyrule together and then having babies!"

Link's eyes widened. Zelda chuckled nervously. " Let's take this one step at a time, Ruto."

Ruto grinned. Saria turned and looked at Princess Zelda. " I'm very excited, myself."

Darunia nodded. " Everyone was awaiting the day when the Princess and Hero of Time would finally marry. Congratulations Brother!"

Link smiled at the Goron, before turning to Zelda. " Why does your father want it in two weeks?"

Zelda shrugged, unsure of the answer herself. " I think he just wants to get it over with. He's really excited about this. He thinks it's time for me to find a husband…" There was a little pause. " Is something wrong, Link?"

Link shook his head. " No, of course not. But two weeks seems kind of sudden."

Zelda agreed. " It does…" She placed her hand on top of Link's, comforting him. "…But I'm sure we can make the best of it."

Link nodded and stood, causing Zelda's hand to slide off of his. He stepped away from the table, and turned excusing himself from the group. Once Link had left the conference room, he felt safe because he was finally away from the talk about the wedding. Link silently lowered his head, as he walked down the long hallway.

He had to somehow get himself out of this, but how was he going to tell them? He loved Zelda, but only like a sister. He didn't love her the way everyone else believed. He wasn't up for marriage, because he didn't want to marry someone he didn't love. It would only put him in a life of misery, and that's not what he wants.

" Hey Link!"

Link's thoughts were interrupted by a sweet caring voice. He stopped and turned back, to find Zelda chasing after him. She steadied her pace, once reaching him, and the two began to walk side by side.

" Is everything okay?" Zelda asked kindly.

" I just have a lot on my mind." Link answered. " I had just gotten back to Hyrule almost four days ago, and already so much as happened."

Zelda lowered her head and nodded. " A lot has happened while you were away. My father was eagerly awaiting your return."

" And you?"

Zelda anxiously smiled and nodded, locking her arm around Link's. " Of course, I was."

Link returned the smile. " I must admit, I was pretty homesick, after being away for so long."

" I'm glad you're back." Zelda confessed, whispering.

" I am too." Link replied. " It feels good to be back home."

" And of course, Hyrule has been enjoying the calm peaceful years now that Ganondorf is gone." Link couldn't help but smile. " Hyrule's future looks bright."

Link nodded, as the two stopped in front of the drawbridge, leading to the courtyard. The two watched the sun, steadily setting in the distance. The birds flew freely across the reddened pinkish sky, and the light breeze caressed the two Hylian's face. Zelda warmly smiled, as she brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face.

" I want to thank you, Link."

Link's eyes widened as he turned lowering his head to princess. The two now faced each other. " Why?"

" My father is so happy that you agreed. You made him really happy. I've never seen him this excited before." Zelda cupped the loose strands of hair behind her ear. " And, I am excited too. This is a dream come true…"

Link smiled. He's been making a lot of people happy today. First Hayden, then the King and now Zelda. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to react. He felt terrible, now. He couldn't tell the King he didn't want to marry Zelda, not after hearing what Zelda had said. He couldn't break any hearts, or dreams.

" Princess…I…"

Zelda hushed Link, by gently placing her finger over his lips. She warmly smiled, as she leaned forward until her soft lips touched Link's. The kiss was brief, but to Link felt like forever. Zelda steadily pulled back, but stayed close to Link.

She whispered. " Thank you." Her breath tickled Link's ear.

She chuckled softly, and licked her lips silently walking away. Link stood in front of the drawbridge, watching as Zelda disappeared into the castle. He sighed deeply, leaning up against the wall crossing his arms. He thought about what just happened and how Zelda and him had shared their first kiss.

Link briefly closed his eyes. He was going to have to get used to it, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Night came a lot sooner than expected for the Hero of Time. 

He sat in his room, looking out at Hyrule from his window. The moon shined high in the sky and the million of stars lit up the night. Most of Hyrule sat in darkness, but a faint light came from a village within the woods in the distance, Kakariko Village.

Link jumped, and took a seat in the windowsill, fiddling with his ocarina. He finally brought it to his lips, and began to play Epona's Song, thinking about Hayden and Malon. He remembered when he was first taught that song, at the age of ten. It was the second time met Malon, and when he first fell in love. Ever since then, he would always be back to see her.

Link closed his eyes and let the soft soothing music calm his nerves. Once he was finished, he could have sworn he heard Epona's neigh echo into the dark endless night. Link chuckled softly to himself, just as a knock came to his door.

" Come in!" Link called, putting his ocarina away.

The door opened, and as he had expected Impa entered the room. She closed the door behind her and crossed her arms staring over at the Hero of Time. " You needed me?"

Link nodded, and swung his feet around placing them on the cement floor. " Yes, I want to talk to you."

" About?"

" Well, the wedding." Link confessed. He stood. " I don't really want to marry Zelda, and…I'm having bad feelings about everything."

Impa was silent. " Is it because of the farm girl?"

" Malon?" Impa nodded. " Well, I guess."

" You don't love Zelda?" Impa questioned.

Link shook his head in shame. " No…and please don't hate me because of it."

" Why would I hate you?" Link shrugged. " I cannot hate you Link, for not loving someone."

" But Zelda…"

" Link, do not force yourself to marry Zelda, if you don't love her. You will only be living a life of misery."

" You see though, the only problem is that Malon is getting married as well."

Impa nodded steadily. " I see. So you both are getting married to different people. Does Malon love her fiancé?"

Link shrugged. " I don't really know."

" Why not ask?"

" Because it's not my business to ask."

Impa sighed. " Link, if you keep your--"

" Link sir!"

The door immediately swung open causing Impa to jump to the side. A Royal Castle Guard ran into the room and looked over at the Hero of Time.

" Link sir! Kakariko Village is under attack!"

* * *

A/N: 

Sorry for the long wait! I promise I will get back into my regular updates with this story. I have been focusing on my other story for a while and now that that is coming closer to an end, I can focus on this!

I know not much really happens in this chapter, but I promise all of you more will happen in the next one. I know not too many people will be fond of that little Zelda kissing Link thing, but you all have nothing to worry about. This is a Malon and Link story and **Babygurl278** is a Malon/Link fan!

More is to come!

One more thing! I have a good friend named **KILL THE EMPIRE **who has started a Zelda trilogy. It's called Reincarnation of Evil: Shift of Powers. There are only two chapters so far, and he really needs some more feedback. If you could, please go check it out and review it. I recommend it. It's a Zelda/Link pairing, but it's still good. Thanks!

Until Next Time!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews!

I'm really sorry once again I didn't get to update this sooner. I've been busy with work and I wanted to finish my other story. Now that my other one is coming close to an end, with only a couple of chapters left, I can focus on this one.

I deiced to make it up to you all, by making this chapter a little bit longer than normal.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------

**Another Chance**

Chapter 9

-----------------------------------------------

Once Link arrived at Kakariko Village, the bandits have fled. Luckily no major damages were done, except for the attack on the local supply stores. Only a couple of injuries were made, and no fatalities. The only thing they couldn't uncover was the identities of the three bandits.

The storeowners and a couple of witnesses all have claimed the three bandits wore masks, covering their faces. One of them was called 'boss', while the other two refused to speak each other's names. One was claimed to have white hair, and the other was tall and dark. The so-called 'boss' had brown hair. Those were the only physical appearances the witnesses were able to give.

They weren't too helpful for the Hero of Time, but anything was enough.

Link stepped out of the store and sighed deeply, looking up at the dark starry sky. The night was just beginning, but Link was still exhausted. Bandits are attacking Hyrule, which meant another threat needed to be stopped. The hero business never dies in Link's life. With a son to care of, a wedding to plan, and a new threat to stop, Link knew his life was just beginning all over again.

Link walked down the ramp, and headed over to the lone tree at the entrance to Kakariko Village. Impa silently waited, with her arms folded, tapping. Link stopped in front of the Shekiah, and turned back to the store up on the hill. Impa stayed silent, waiting for the hero to speak first.

" No one has seen the identities of the three bandits." Link explained. " They were wearing masks."

" They don't seem like a big threat." Impa replied solemnly.

" What do you mean?"

" Nothing big compared to…" Impa paused briefly. " Ganondorf. Robberies happen all the time. It's nothing to worry about. We will just have the guards be on full alert and to report if anything suspicious appears."

Link agreed and nodded, as the two walked out of Kakariko Village. " You are right. Robberies happen everyday. It's nothing big…"

---------------------------------------------

Link woke early the next morning, fully ready and prepared for the day ahead. He had made a promise to Hayden, that he would return so the two could spend the entire day together. He was going to keep the promise, like he had planned. This would be the perfect opportunity for some fatherly/son bonding, and he can get to know his son a little more.

Due to the King and Princess Zelda's busy schedule, planning the wedding had to be postponed for the day. Of course, it had given Link a day to spend with Hayden, as promised. Even though he was spending time with his son, he was still going to keep an eye out for any signs of the bandits. He still had to stick to his job.

Link arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, just a little before noon. He dismounted Epona, after seeing Hayden run across the corral, chasing a couple of young mares. Link felt a smile form in his lips as he took a couple of steps deeper into the ranch, stopping right in front of the house.

The door opened, as Malon stepped outside. She warmly smiled and walked closer to Link, looking down the corral at Hayden who still failed to notice his father here.

" Morning." Malon greeted.

" Morning Mal, how are things going?"

" Smoothly today. Hayden surely couldn't wait for this day to come."

Link couldn't help but smile. " Really?" Malon nodded. " That's good to hear."

Malon suddenly frowned, lowering her head as she fiddled with her apron. " I heard about the robbery over in Kakariko Village." Link's eyes widened as he stared down at the redhead. " Is everything okay?"

" No one was severely hurt." Link replied. " It's was just a normal robbery, but keep an eye out, okay Mal?"

Malon nodded. " You have nothing to worry about, Link."

Link was silent for a moment, as he noticed Hayden running in their direction. " Is…Seth here?"

Malon nodded, a little perplexed by the sudden questioning of Seth. " Yes, he's upstairs sleeping, why?"

Link abruptly shook his head. " No reason."

" Father!"

Link smiled and held his arms out, welcoming the young boy into his arms. Hayden smiled brightly as he tightly wrapped his arms around Link's neck. Link stood, lifting the boy off the ground. Malon laughed, and smiled, as she watched the two embrace.

Hayden pulled away, keeping one arm around Link's shoulder. " So what are we going to do today, father?"

" Anything you want." Link replied.

" Can you take me around Hyrule?"

Link nodded. " Of course."

Hayden clapped, as Link put him back down on the ground. Hayden abruptly ran over and gave his mother a quick hug before quickly running over toward Epona grabbing her reins ready to mount her. Link crossed his arms, and laughed, watching as Hayden whined for him to hurry.

Malon shook her head, smiling. " I can see he's excited." Link nodded. " Take care…and please let nothing happen to our son."

Link chuckled and shook his head. " Don't worry Mal. You're forgetting who I am."

" Right…" Malon whispered. She waved her hand in the air. " Good-bye Hayden. Have fun."

" Bye mother!" Hayden waved his hand in the air.

Link turned and walked over to Epona as Malon returned inside. Link grabbed Hayden's waist and lifted him onto the saddle. Once Hayden was on, Link mounted her, sitting behind his son. Without much hesitation, Link kicked Epona's sides, causing the mare to neigh and gallop out of the ranch.

As Hayden requested, Link took Hayden around Hyrule Field. From what Hayden had told him, he had only been out of the ranch twenty times in his life. Most of the time when he was younger, so Hayden barely remembered the sights Hyrule had to offer. Link felt sorry for his son, that he was unable to explore Hyrule. Of course, he could understand why. Malon was being protective over their son. She knew the danger the lurked in Hyrule and wanted Hayden to be safe.

Link had first taken Hayden to Kakariko Village, to show him the busy yet peaceful and quiet town. He pointed out Death Mountain in the distance, which Hayden immediately wanted to explore, but Link abruptly refused. The next spot was Zora's River, and the two actually hiked all the way to the entrance to Zora's Domain. On the way to the Zora's home, Link had begun to tell Hayden some exciting stories he had when he was boy. Mainly of the trips he was sent on. Hayden seemed really fascinated by them.

After the small trip to Zora's River, Link took Hayden across Hyrule over toward Lake Hylia. The day was steadily coming to an end, and Link wanted to make sure they visit the vast lake, before he takes him back home. The two ended up spending a couple of hours at Lake Hylia, just sitting around and talking.

Epona trotted around the small field behind them, while Link and Hayden sat on the grass, near the edge of the water. Link silently watched Hayden walk up to the lake, splashing his boots in the water.

" This is so cool." Hayden remarked. He briefly stopped playing and stared at the lone tree in the middle of the lake. " What's that?"

" Just a tree. You can go out there and see a better view of the lake." Link replied. Hayden smiled as he watched the two long bridges stretch across the lake. " Hey Hayden, I have a question."

Hayden looked back at his father. " Yes?"

" Do you like Seth?"

Hayden frowned. " I just want him to like me."

Link sat up. " He doesn't?"

" I don't think he does." Hayden explained walking away from the water. " He yells at me a lot."

Link frowned, feeling his anger rising. " For what?" Hayden shrugged. " Does your mother like Seth? Does she like the way he treats you?"

Hayden stayed silent, shrugging once more. " She yells at him, when he hurts my feelings... " The young Hylian confessed. He took a seat next to Link, looking out at the lake. " D-do…you love mother?" He looked up at his father, his big blue eyes shimmering.

Link smiled, and stroked his son's hair. " I love you, Hayden."

Hayden suddenly frowned, and pulled away from his father's touch. " Loving just me isn't enough." He murmured.

" Excuse me?" Link raised an eyebrow.

Hayden abruptly shook his head. " Nothing."

Link stayed silent, clearly understanding what Hayden had said. He didn't bother asking his son again. Link loved Malon, but he couldn't tell Hayden that, not just yet. He feared Hayden would tell his mother about it, or worse, someone who doesn't need to know.

Link patted Hayden's back and stood to his feet, walking over to Epona. He grabbed Epona's reins and patted the mare's sides, comforting her. He turned back to his son, noticing the sun slowly setting in the distance. " Let's go, Hayden. Time to go home."

Hayden frowned and whined standing to his feet. " Aw, already?"

Link nodded. " We have to get you home."

Hayden ran over to his father. Link lifted Hayden and sat him down on the saddle. After Link mounted the mare, they were off heading back to the ranch. On the way home, as they were heading across Hyrule Field, Hayden had questioned his father.

" Where do you stay every night?"

" At the castle." Link replied, kicking Epona's sides.

" Can I stay with you for tonight, father?" Hayden questioned.

Link was silent thinking about Hayden's question, before a smile appeared across his face. " We have to ask your mother, Hayden."

---------------------------------------------------

" Stay at the castle?" Malon's eyes widened astonished.

Hayden nodded and pulled on his mother's arm. " I promise, I will be good mother. Can I? Please?"

Malon opened her mouth to speak, but only found herself looking up at Link who stood in front of the door. Link smiled and nodded his head. Malon smiled and softly chuckled looking back down at her son. She stroked his hair out of his face and bent down kissing his forehead.

" Okay." She whispered. " You can go."

Hayden smiled and jumped up and down excitedly, running back to his father." Did you hear, father? I can go!" Hayden then, ran up to his room. His footsteps pounding as he ran up the stairs.

Link laughed and pushed himself off the door, walking closer to Malon. " You sure this is okay?"

Malon nodded. " As long as you can keep him out of trouble."

" Of course, Mal." Link assured. " You never have faith in me."

" Only because I know how you are. I don't know if you have noticed…" Malon explained walking over to the table and cleaning it off. "…But he's just like you when you were a kid."

Link crossed his arms and followed Malon. He stood behind her, leaning closer to her. " Charming, good-looking and courageous?"

Malon laughed softly, and turned. The two silently stared at each other, as if locked in each other's gazes. Malon was the first to return to reality, as she lowered her head and playfully pushed Link away. " Of course, but I was thinking about adventurous…curious…and could never stay in one spot for long."

" That's me for you." Link joked.

Malon laughed and grabbed a rag cleaning the plate. Link followed Malon once more and stood next to her, so closely that their arms were touching. He watched her silently, until she put the clean plate away and tossed the rag into the empty bucket.

" You know…there is one more thing, Hayden and I have in common…" Link explained softly.

Malon shook her hair out of her eyes and turned, facing Link. " And what's that?" She whispered back.

Link stared down at her, smirking. The room sat in silence, as to draw out the moment longer. Link opened his mouth, about to speak, but Hayden's noisy footsteps were heard once more coming down the steps. Link and Malon both stepped back from each other, and turned to their son.

Hayden walked down the steps, carrying a small brown bag. " I'm ready!"

Link smiled and nodded. " Ok, great!" He stepped away from Malon and grabbed the bag Hayden carried, tossing it around his shoulders. " Now, say good-bye to your mother."

Hayden ran over to Malon and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight hug. " Thank you mother. Good-bye."

" Good-bye sweetie." Malon kissed his hair. " I'll see you in the morning."

Hayden nodded and hurried out the door, to where Epona waited. Link trailed steadily behind Hayden and stopped at the door, turning back to Malon.

" We'll continue later..." Malon explained softly.

Link nodded. " You bet. Good-night, Mal."

" Good-night Link." Malon waved.

Link nodded and stepped outside, softly closing the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Not my best chapter, but it is something after not updating for a while. I just wanted to let you all know I wasn't dead, and that I have not forgotten this story. I will update this soon, because the next chapter is going to be interesting.

Hayden is staying the night at the castle. What's more interesting than that?

Also, I'd like to see if anyone is able to guess what Link was talking about. When he said to Malon, that him and Hayden have one more thing in common. Let's see if anyone can guess it right.

Until Next Time!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews!

Special thank you to **Traiden**, **TheTwilightPrincess, **and **Cheez**. You guys are the only ones who guessed and guessed right about the what Hayden and Link have in common thing! Yah! Here's a cookie for all of you! And here's the next chapter, dedicated to you guys!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------

**Another Chance**

Chapter 10

----------------------------------

It was a quiet night at the ranch, as Malon put all of the horses into the stables. The silence had frightened her, for she was used to Hayden talking and helping her close the ranch. Tonight, she was alone. The only comfort she had was her beloved horses as they continued to chew the hay given to them. The cows had suddenly mooed, which was the first noise heard the entire night. Malon smiled as she picked up a basket filled of eggs and walked out of the stables.

The starry night shined down on her, as she walked across the ranch to her house. She stopped in front of the door, and grabbed the doorknob briefly looking up the sky. No clouds were visible, and there was a light wind that gently caressed Malon's face. It was beautiful out, no doubt about it. Malon warmly smiled, and opened the door heading inside.

The living room sat in peaceful silence, as Malon sat the eggs down on the table. She began to count through them with her mind focused on Hayden. She wondered how he was doing at the castle, how he was reacting to a totally new environment. The castle was no place for a child like Hayden; Malon frowned at the thought. Though, Hayden was only there for one night just to spend some more time with his father, there was no harm in that.

How would Zelda react when she sees Hayden? Malon knew that Princess Zelda had feelings for Link so she wasn't sure if seeing Hayden would make her content or only bring her more misery. Then again, the princess is getting married to Link. She wouldn't have to worry about anything, because Link would be her husband. She would finally have what she always wanted.

Malon sighed deeply, noticing that she had stopped counting. A new feeling had came over her as she continued to think about the princess and Link married. It was a feeling she hasn't felt in over a long time, ever since she was a little girl. She felt crushed…a little hurt….

She felt herself hating the princess now…because she was soon going to be Link's wife…

Was she upset?

Was she…jealous?

Pounding footsteps abruptly interrupted Malon's thoughts, as her blue eyes averted to the stairs. Seth walked downstairs, dressed and carrying a bag as if going out. Malon pushed the eggs aside and stepped around the table, watching as Seth walked up to her.

" Where are you going?" She questioned softly.

Seth slipped on his last glove and tossed the bag around his shoulders. " I'm going out…" Seth answered. " I have to meet Jack."

" Jack." Malon repeated. " The man you work with?"

Seth nodded. " I will be back late."

Seth walked by Malon and headed for the door. Malon took a deep breath and turned hurrying after him. She grabbed his arm, causing him to stop. " Seth, are you going back to work?"

Seth turned and looked down at Malon. " I'm sorry, but I can't stay home. They need me."

" It's your day off…"

" Well, I guess I'm doing some overtime." Seth replied. He paused, looking around the bare and quiet living room. " Where's Hayden?"

" With his father." Malon replied.

" Oh…" Was all Seth had said. He stepped forward and bent down giving Malon a light kiss.

Malon closed her eyes once feeling their lips briefly touch, then opened them after hearing Seth step away. She bit her bottom lip, lowering her head to the ground. " Be careful, Seth. There are bandits out at night."

Seth stopped in front of the door and nodded keeping his back to her. " I know…" He whispered. " Good-bye."

" Good-bye, Seth." Malon spoke softly, leveling her tone with his. She watched as he stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him.

Malon sighed deeply, as she removed her apron and tossed it over on the table. She turned and blew out the candles in the living room. After the darkness filled the room she headed up to her room to go to bed.

---------------------------------------------

" Wow…" Hayden exclaimed softly, as he continued to gaze out Link's bedroom window.

This had been the very first time the young Hylian was in the castle. Everything was new to him, and a big adventure. He was so amazed at how large the castle was up close, and couldn't believe the view his father's window had to offer. From here, he could see Hyrule Market, parts of Kakariko Village and the vast field of Hyrule. With millions of the stars scattered across the black sky, the view was surely breathtaking.

The view was the only good thing about coming here. As he followed his father throughout the castle, he knew that he didn't belong. He had been given looks, words couldn't describe. Even the meeting with the King still lurked within Hayden's mind. He frowned, as he reminisced back to earlier that night. The King was surely shocked to find out Link had a son. It didn't make Hayden feel any better. The King at first wasn't too content about it, but after a while of thinking he had warmed up to Hayden. Of course, Hayden didn't like the king. His first impression with him didn't go very well.

Hayden sighed deeply and looked up at the stars that filled the sky. He listened to his father's footsteps behind him, before his father settled onto the bed. Silence filled the room, only for a brief moment, until Link was heard playing his ocarina.

Hayden looked over his shoulder, watching his father, who sat upright on the bed. He played a soft slow ballad, music that could surely put someone to sleep. It was a nice tune that Hayden enjoyed, but he liked it better when his father played Epona's Song.

" Father…" Hayden called. Link stopped, and opened his eyes, looking in Hayden's direction. " Does the King like me?"

Link lowered his ocarina and nodded. " Of course. He was just a little surprised to find out I had a son. It was my fault for not telling him sooner. Don't blame anything on yourself."

" What did he mean by 'the next chosen one'?" Hayden questioned. He remembered hearing The King and his father softly talking about it.

Link's eyes widened as if he were surprised Hayden had overheard. He coughed, turning his attention to his blue ocarina in hand. " Uh, it's nothing…important Hayden. I'll tell you more about it later."

Hayden frowned and walked over to the bed. He jumped onto the bed, and sat down next to his father, bringing his knees to his chest. He yawned lightly, closing his eyes causing Link to chuckle.

" Tired?" Hayden nodded. " Don't go to sleep yet, son."

" Why?"

" There's one last person you have to meet." Link answered.

Hayden frowned. " Who?"

Link opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden knock had cut him off. Link smiled and stood placing his ocarina on the bed near his son as he walked over to the door. Hayden watched carefully, as Link opened the door greeting the person on the other side.

Hayden's eyes widened, as the princess of Hyrule entered the room. He blinked, his mouth slightly hanging open as Zelda politely smiled once noticing Hayden. She carefully made her way over to him. Princess Zelda was pretty, and surely had the looks of a princess, but he still didn't want his father to marry her. He wanted his parents to be together, and have a normal family.

" Hello, Hayden. Nice to finally meet you." Princess Zelda greeted, as she held out her hand.

Hayden reluctantly shook it. " Hi."

" You're father has told me much about you." Zelda explained, as she took a seat on edge of the bed.

Hayden turned to his father, who closed the door and walked closer to the bed. Hayden swallowed hard as he looked back at the princess. " Really?"

Zelda nodded. " Yes. And I must say, you surely have your father's appearance. But as I can see, your eyes are much like your mothers."

" You know my mother?"

Zelda nodded. " How do you like the castle, Hayden?"

" It's really nice and big." Hayden pointed to the window. " The window has a really nice view."

" I'm glad you enjoy it." Zelda replied.

Hayden nodded, but frowned at the awkward silence that filled the room. Zelda suddenly stood and walked over toward Link, softly having a conversation with him. Hayden watched them carefully, noticing the fake smiles that Zelda had given him the entire time. He couldn't tell if she had anger inside, or distraught.

He didn't want Zelda to be his stepmother; he didn't want his father to get married. He wanted a normal family, with his parents still together. He had grown up without knowing his father until now, and already Princess Zelda was taking him. Hayden finally understood, that marriage was the only thing preventing his parents from getting back together.

Zelda turned back to Hayden, who had focused his attention on the window. Once Zelda had kindly called his name, Hayden's eyes averted to the woman standing next to his father.

" Would you like to come see the garden? I'm pretty sure you would like it."

Hayden frowned. " I have a mother…"

Zelda suddenly frowned, and briefly looked over at Link, whose now striking gaze never left his son. Zelda swallowed and nervously chuckled. " Why Hayden, I'd never take your mother away from you."

" You're taking my father away from her…" Hayden spoke softly.

Zelda's eyes widened. Link crossed his arms, as he continued to stare at Hayden. " What did you say, Hayden?"

Hayden's eyes finally averted to his father. He noticed the stern look, his father had gave, and was a little nervous to speak. Hayden steadily opened his mouth, but a frantic knock came to the door as someone entered the room. Hayden watched the older woman, as she ran up to Link and Zelda. She wore a blue outfit, and had white hair that was pulled back into a small ponytail.

" Link, I have some urgent news." The woman explained.

" What Impa?"

" Hyrule Market is being under attacked. It's the same three bandits from Kakariko Village."

" How did they get into Hyrule Market after dark?" Link questioned.

" It appears two of them were already in Hyrule Market. They attacked the soldiers guarding the drawbridge and lowered it." Impa informed.

Link's eyes widened as Zelda gasped. " Does my father know about this?"

Impa nodded. " He ordered for me to get you, Link."

Zelda abruptly hurried out of the room, as Link ran to the end of the table in the room and grabbed his shield and sword. Hayden sat up and crawled on his knees to the other side of the bed, as he watched his father equipping his weapons.

" Father, what's going on?"

" I have to go work, real quick." Link replied. He walked over to the bed and placed his hand on Hayden's cheek, staring directly into his son's eyes. " You stay here, Hayden. You hear?" Hayden nodded in response. " Don't leave this room."

Link stood and turned to Impa, who finally realized Hayden was there. " Is he…?"

" Yes." Link answered, before she could finish. " Please look after him."

Impa nodded, as Link hurried out of the room. The room fell in silence, as Hayden continued to sit on the bed, staring directly at this woman named Impa. He felt his heart pound against his chest, as his eyes switched glances between Impa and the door.

He had no clue who this woman was, but trusted her enough since his father did. The only thing on his mind right now, was figuring out why his father had left in such a hurry. Something was happening at Hyrule Market, and his father had to go take care of it. He wanted to go with him. He was terrified. He didn't want to be left alone.

Impa stood near the door, silently tapping on her arm. She mostly stared down at the ground, occasionally looking up at Link's son. The door was wide open, for Link was in a hurry to leave. Soldiers and guards were frantically running back and fourth down the hallways, causing Hayden's face to curl up in fear.

Impa noticed the frightened look upon the boy's face. " It's okay…Hayden."

" What's happening?" Hayden questioned.

Before Impa could reply, a solider stepped into the room, carrying a long spear in hand. Hayden turned his attention to the guard, wearing the heavy amour and helmet. " Impa, the King needs you. It's urgent."

Impa nodded. " Right." She stepped out of the room, but suddenly stopped remembering Hayden. " Hoppkins."

" Yes, Impa?" The guard replied.

" Stay here." Impa answered and abruptly left.

Hayden watched as Impa disappeared down the hallway. The guard stood in front of the door, only for a couple minutes until he was called else where. Hayden was alone.

Hayden took a deep breath and jumped down from the bed hurrying over to the door. He stood in the hallway, noticing a bunch of soldiers at one end, talking in a group. Hayden licked his lips and ran in the opposite direction. He wanted to find his father, and the only place to go was Hyrule Market.

The young Hylian hurried throughout the castle, luckily remembering how to get to the drawbridge leading to the Castle Grounds out front. He managed to slip by without being noticed by any guards, knowing if he had gotten caught would be sent to visit the king.

Hayden's footsteps were heard pounding on the cement ground below, as his panting grew heavier. Once he spotted the drawbridge leading outside, his pace quickened. A couple of guards had spotted the young Hylian, and abruptly ordered for him to stop. Hayden refused to listen to any guards, as he ran across the drawbridge out into the dark open night.

The guards had stopped chasing him, but Hayden knew they had went to tell the King of his escapade. Hayden hurried across the small garden out front and ran passed a couple of trees, being cautious of the guards patrolling. He made it to the tall locked gate, on the path leading to Hyrule Market, with no problem. He walked across the bricks on top of the gates, and made it out of the castle grounds.

Hayden sighed with relief, and briefly paused to catch his breath. Once he spotted some vines in the distance, Hayden felt himself smile as he quickly hurried to his father, and Hyrule Market.

-------------------------------------------------

Link gripped tightly to his sword, as he walked to the fountain in the middle of Hyrule Market. Silence filled the area, and movements ceased to exists. The two guards usually patrolling Hyrule Market at night were found lying inert in front of the fountain. Even the many dogs usually roaming aimlessly around the market weren't out.

The stillness was dreading.

Link briefly looked down at the two guards, noticing they were stabbed to death. He sighed deeply and lifted his head to the drawbridge in the distance. Sure enough, it was down. The bandits were still here, somewhere in the market.

The blonde hero finally moved from his spot near the fountain and walked out to the other side, suddenly stopping at the noise coming from the back alleyways. Link turned his attention to two noisy bandits who walked out of the alleyway laughing. They carried large brown bags in her hands, most likely filled with items they had stolen.

The two bandits matched the descriptions given from the witnesses at Kakariko Village. They had taken their masks off, revealing their true identities. One was short with long white hair, while the other was large and dark, not to mention bald.

Link held his sword out in front him, and ran over toward the bandits, causing them to notice the Hero of Time heading in their direction. The white haired bandit, gasped, as he stepped back a little frightened.

" The Hero of Time!"

" What do you guys think you're doing?" Link questioned, as he stopped, keeping some distance between them.

" We was just leavin." The dark man replied, cunningly.

" Not on my watch." Link lowered his sword to his side.

" We're not scared of you! What the hell do you think we are?" The white haired man cried

" A couple of bandits who are going to be really sorry." Link bent down, holding his sword out ready to strike.

The two bandits dropped their bags to their feet, getting ready to fight the Hero of Time, if a battle really begins. Link didn't hesitate, but a fourth figure entered the scene, causing Link to immediately pull back. His determined blue eyes turned to the tall, buff man who walked out from the darkness and stopped in front of his men.

Link frowned. He remembered about the third bandit, known as boss. This bandit surely knew how to keep his identity hidden, for the mask still covered his face. His green eyes sternly focused on Link, and his short brown hair lightly blew in the wind. In his hands was a long dagger.

" Hero of Time." The man spoke. " We finally meet."

" Who the hell are you?" Link questioned.

" I am known as Boss." Boss replied. " I have some unfinished business to settle with you."

" What are you talking about? What unfinished business?"

Boss chuckled deeply. " You will see, soon enough you will remember."

Link frowned. " I'm not here to remember. I'm here to stop you. You hurt innocent people and are stealing."

" It's my job." Boss explained.

Link clutched tighter to his sword. He bent down once more, and didn't waste any time. In one swift movement, Link was seen jumping straight for Boss. The two bandits abruptly ran away as Boss held his dagger out blocking Link's attack. The two suddenly began to move around Hyrule Market, swords clanking loudly into the sky as the two began to fight.

Boss managed to knock Link's sword out of his hands, but Link gracefully jumped back to where the sword had landed. As Boss swung his dagger in, Link swung his sword forward, managing to cut Boss across the chest. Boss stepped back, and looked down at his green shirt, noticing the cut and blood trickling down his chest. He groaned, and lifted his dagger about to continue with the battle, but a figure in the distance caught his attention.

Link continued to catch his breath as he briefly stepped back and followed Boss's gaze. He turned his attention to the path leading to the castle, noticing a young small boy running up to them, waving his hand in the air. Link's eyes widened as the boy called out to him. He couldn't believe it.

" Father!" Hayden called. " Father!"

" H-Hayden…"

Link's eyes widened as he turned back to Boss. Boss's greens eyes were fixed on Hayden as he ran up to him. His mouth slightly hung open. Did the bandit just say Hayden's name? Does Boss know Hayden?

" What did you just say?" Link questioned.

" Hayden…" Boss repeated softly once more. He shook his head and immediately stepped back. His confident attitude quickly changed to anxious and fear. He turned and immediately ran out of Hyrule Market, disappearing into the darkness, with his two bandits following.

" Father…" Hayden called relieved.

Link immediately dropped his sword and turned bending down on his knees. He grabbed Hayden's shoulders, and staring into his son's now frightened eyes. " Hayden! What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to stay in the room?"

Hayden's anxious blue eyes were wide, as he opened his mouth to speak. He spoke softly, fear heard in his voice. " Y-yes…"

" Why didn't you listen?" Link cried. He was angry and yet frightened at the same time. He didn't know what emotion to show.

" I…" Hayden stopped, his eyes watering with tears.

Link's grip suddenly loosened as he continued to stare into Hayden's eyes, amazed. Every time he stared into his son's eyes, he saw Malon. Then he remembered what she had told him, earlier today before leaving.

_He's just like you when you were a kid…adventurous, curious, and could never stay in one spot for long._

Link chuckled as he smiled. He shook his head and quickly embraced his son tightly with a hug. Hayden, a little surprised by the sudden hug, wrapped his arms around his father, returning the embrace. " I'm sorry Hayden…" Link whispered.

Why should he be angry with his son, when he acted the same way as a kid? Link should only blame himself, for Hayden had gotten all of this from him.

" Just…please, don't do it again."

" Okay…" Hayden sniffed.

Link pulled away from Hayden and grabbed his sword putting it back in his sheath. He placed his arm around Hayden's shoulder, guiding him back to the castle. " Let's go Hayden."

Hayden nodded as the two headed back down the dirt path. The bandits had gotten away for now, but Link knew their paths would cross again. The boss knew who Hayden was, which only meant one thing…

And if Link was right…not just the citizens of Hyrule were in trouble. The people he loved were in danger as well…

---------------------------------------

A/N:

This had to be the longest chapter yet! Yep. I'm pretty sure it is. Heh. I'm getting back into the story now; I'm so excited. It's starting to get interesting now. Now the secret is out, and hmm…I'm pretty sure all of you know who the bandit is now!

Well, look out for the next chapter soon! I don't really have much to say. Go Hayden!

Until Next Time!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews!

Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for a little wait.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

**Another Chance**

Chapter 11

---------------------------------------

The next morning, Link took Hayden back to the ranch earlier than planned. Hayden was still asleep on the ride home, lying comfortably against Link's chest. The night didn't go so well for Link, since it had taken him forever before actually falling asleep. His mind was focused on Malon, and her safety. Now since Link figured out Seth was the leader bandit, he knew Malon might be in danger. It is possible that Seth wouldn't hurt Malon, but Link wasn't going to take any chances.

It seems Hayden didn't figure out his soon to be stepfather was the same bandit who attacked his father. Link was content. Hayden didn't deserve to know, not yet. Malon, on the other hand, needs to know the truth and Link was planning on telling her when they reach the ranch. How to tell her, was what Link was trying to figure out.

Epona trotted softly across Hyrule Field, due to Hayden still being asleep. Link softly yawned as Lon Lon Ranch came closer into view. With one hand, Link held tightly to the reins. His other hand was firmly wrapped around Hayden, who was sleeping peacefully against him. Hayden had no trouble falling asleep last night, but since they had left a little before sunrise, the young Hylian still slept.

It was still early in the morning by the time the two reached the ranch. The sun was up, but the temperatures were lower than usual, causing it to be a chilly morning. The grass was still wet with dew, and bright white clouds partially covered the sky.

Epona neighed as she came to a stop near the house. Link woke Hayden, as he dismounted the mare. Hayden groaned lightly, his eyes heavy as he suddenly began to fall back asleep. Once Link was on the ground, he reach out and lifted the sleeping Hayden back to his arms.

The door opened just as Link stepped away from Epona. Malon walked out looking curious, already dressed and fully awake. Her eyes widened as she walked closer to Link and Hayden.

" Why are you back so soon?" Malon questioned, as she rubbed her fingers through Hayden's hair.

Link looked down at Malon. " We need to talk."

Malon noticed the determined, and serious look in Link's eyes. She didn't bother questioning anymore, and turned guiding Link to the house. " Okay. Let's bring Hayden up to his room."

Once Hayden was peacefully sleeping in his bed, Link headed back downstairs to where Malon was finishing her cooking. Link took a seat at the table, silently watching Malon as she fixed him a plate. Malon politely smiled as she walked over and sat the plate down front of Link. Link's eyes fell to the food in front of him, before he turned his attention back to Malon shaking his head.

" I can't."

" Come on, Link. I know you haven't eaten anything yet. Just take it."

Link warmly smiled and nodded, picking up the fork. " Thank you."

Malon returned the smile and walked outside. The room sat in silence, as Link finished eating, still thinking about how to tell Malon the truth about Seth. What he feared the most was how she was going to react to it. Was she even going to believe him?

Once Link had finished, he stood to his feet and gladly washed the plate for Malon. After tossing the rag back into the bucket, Link returned to his seat. After a few moments, Malon returned carrying a basket filled with bottles of milk. Malon sat the basket down on the floor, and briefly looked over at Link who was patiently waiting for her.

" Finished?"

Link nodded. " Mal, can we talk?"

" Of course, Link." Malon replied in her usual cheerful tone. She walked over and took a seat across from Link, resting her elbows on the table. " What do you need to talk about?"

" It's about…" Link paused. He sighed deeply. " It's about…"

" Link, what happened to your arm?" Malon questioned, interrupting him.

Malon immediately stood and walked around the table over toward the blonde hero. Link sat quietly, watching as she carefully grabbed his left arm. She lifted his black sleeve, to reveal the rest of the white bandage that wrapped around his wrist. Malon's anxious blue eyes widened.

" That's kind of what I need to talk to you about." Link answered. " I had gotten into a fight last night. The same three bandits robbed Hyrule Market." Malon stayed silent, as she lifted her head to Link. She watched him, listening carefully to the story. Link continued. " I had fought the leader bandit, who called himself Boss."

" Why do you have to tell me this?" Malon spoke softly.

Link opened his mouth and sighed deeply. His eyes lowered his arm, noticing that Malon had her hand placed on his. " I don't really know how to tell you this, Mal." Link raised his eyes back to Malon. " But…Seth is the bandit."

Malon gasped causing her to lift her hand away from his and cover her mouth. Her eyes widened, as she stepped away from the table. Tears began to build up in her eyes. Link frowned, hating himself for making her cry once more.

" That…can't be." Malon whispered. " No…"

" I know it hard to believe, but I have a strong feeling it's him. Hayden appeared and…"

" Hayden was at Hyrule Market while you were battling?" Malon's voice raised, astonished by this.

" No…well, I told him to stay at the castle, but he didn't listen. He somehow left, and ended up coming to Hyrule Market." Link stayed calm. " When Boss saw him, he immediately stopped fighting. He knew who Hayden was and ran. Seth is the only one, that I know, who knows Hayden."

" I…" Malon shook her head closing her eyes. " I can't…."

" Mal, answer this. Was Seth here last night?" Link questioned.

Malon shook her head. " No." She opened her eyes, refusing to make eye contact with Link. " He left saying he had to go and help out at work."

" Do you know what he does at work?"

" No." Malon answered once more. " All I know, is that he works at Lake Hylia with a man named Jack."

" Well there are two men he works with." Link corrected. " Why don't you think Seth tells you what he does at work? He's a bandit, Mal."

Malon blinked, causing a couple of small tears to roll down her cheeks. " I don't understand…why would Seth…no…"

" I'm only trying to protect you Malon." Link explained. " I don't want anything to happen…"

" Seth would never hurt me." Malon replied. " He would never do something like that."

" You never know. He seems to lie to you."

Malon sighed and sat back down in her seat. " Seth loves me." Link stayed silent. " I've been with him since Hayden was three. If he was going to do something, wouldn't you think he would have done something by now?"

" Mal…please…"

" Seth wouldn't do anything, and I would definitely make sure he would never harm Hayden."

" Look…Mal…"

" If you came here because of your job, I don't want to hear it!" Malon cried as more tears rolled down her cheeks. " Once again, your job is more important."

" Mal, I'm sorry if you think that, but unfortunately I can't abandon my job. Whether I like it or not, I have to do it, and Seth is part of my job. I can't change who I am, Mal."

" Well then please take your job somewhere else." Malon explained. " Deal with Seth off of the ranch."

" Mal…" Link spoke softly, hating the fact that they were arguing once more. " Please, I don't want to argue with you and I never meant to make you upset, but what I'm telling you is the truth. I'm just worried about you and Hayden."

" Everything is okay, Link." Malon assured, she lowered her head.

Link stood and walked over to Malon, noticing that she continued to cry. Link sighed to himself, thinking of what to do next. He never meant to make her cry, but just wanted her to know the truth. He wished he could hold her in his arms, like he used to do when they were together, but he managed to control himself. Seth was here, and Link had no clue if he was awake or not.

Instead, Link bent down next to her chair and grabbed her hand comforting her. Malon sniffed, and finally looked at Link. He stared into her hurt, and miserable blue eyes, wanting to see her smile. A frown was held upon her face, as tears continued to roll down her reddened cheeks.

Link spoke softly, hoping to cheer her up. " Someone as beautiful as you should never shed tears."

This caused Malon to chuckle, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. He had said that to her every time she cried. When they were together, of course. " Link, I'm sorry I snapped at you."

" Hey, I deserved it." Link explained. " I guess, I do sometimes let my job take over me, but I want to you know that my job isn't the most important thing in my life."

Malon was curious. " What is?"

Link smirked. " You should know…"

Malon suddenly smiled. Link smile's vanished as he heard heavy footsteps head downstairs. He abruptly stood to his feet and stepped back letting go of Malon's hand. Malon frowned and looked over by the stairs as a figure stepped out of the darkness and entered the room.

Link frowned at the sight of Seth. This had been the first time he has seen Seth, since last night he had wore a mask covering his face. Seth's appearance was very similar to last night, except he had green eyes. He had worn the same clothes, with the exception that he had changed his green shirt to a red one.

The look Seth had given, clearly gave Link his answer. Seth knew who Link was, but Seth didn't know that Link knew about him. His fierce and stern green eyes averted over toward Link. He gave a look of disgust and fury that Malon had clearly seen.

The two men stayed silent, as Malon stood from her seat and walked over toward Seth. She grabbed his arm and began to introduce the two, even though the two knew each other. She guided Seth over toward Link, but managed to keep their distances.

" Um, Seth I'd like to introduce you to Link, Hayden's father. Link, this is Seth, my fiancé." Malon explained, a hint of anxiousness was heard in her voice.

Link crossed his arms as he continued to gaze at Seth. He had to speak to him. He had to say something, so it didn't seem like he hated him, even though it was the case. Seth was the bandit who tried to kill him last night. He was also the man who was going to marry Malon. Link had every rights to hate him.

" Nice to finally meet you, Seth."

Seth frowned and nodded. " Yeah."

Seth immediately turned and walked over making himself breakfast. Malon sighed deeply and walked over to Link, who still focused his attention on Seth. Seth took a seat at the table and began to stuff his face, his eyes switching glances from his plate to Link.

" So how long do you plan on staying?" Seth questioned rudely.

Link frowned, making a fist with his hand. He wanted to pull out his sword and just fight him right then and there, but a soft hand gently touched his shoulder. Link loosened up and turned to Malon, who held a frown upon her face. He sighed softly, remembering what Malon had said. Whether he liked it or not, he had to listen to her. Seth wouldn't hurt her, or Hayden. Link had to trust her words.

He couldn't believe what he was doing, but he had to do it.

" I was just leaving." Link spoke softly, as he turned and headed for the door.

Malon noticed the smile that appeared on Seth's face, before she turned and followed Link back outside to the ranch. She closed the door, keeping her back against it, as she watched Link walk over to Epona.

" I trust you Mal," Link explained, as he mounted her.

" Thank you, Link."

" But I will tell you now, if I catch him outside of the ranch, doing his bandit business…I won't hold back."

Malon was silent for a moment, before she nodded. " I know…it's your job."

Link frowned. " Tell Hayden I'm sorry I couldn't say good-bye. I _will_ be back."

Malon nodded. " I will. Good-bye, Link."

" Good-bye, Mal." Link grabbed Epona's reins and abruptly kicked her sides.

Malon watched as Epona neighed and the two swiftly rode out of the ranch.

------------------------------------

A/N:

Probably not what most of you wanted to happen, but hey work with me on this. I know Link probably isn't the type to just walk away when his target/enemy is right in front of him, but he listened to Malon. Why? Because he loves her.

Ah, I don't have much to say about this chapter. I'm not too fond of it, but it's something and I wanted to update before I start school on Wednesday. Hopefully, I can get one final update before school starts, but please don't count on it. Heh. I'm not making any promises. This might be my last update until this weekend. Which is a three day weekend! Yah!

Until Next Time!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------

**Another Chance**

Chapter 12

---------------------------------

He couldn't believe he had left. What was he thinking?

His enemy was right in front of him and he just walked away. He had never done anything like that before, and once he had returned to the castle he regretted doing it. He believed what Malon had told him. Seth wouldn't hurt them. If he really wanted to, he would have done something by now.

Link didn't know what to do, and was torn between a difficult decision. Seth was the bandit, the one robbing stores around Hyrule and hurting innocent people. He was also Malon's fiancé, and Hayden's soon to be stepfather. Link knew what his job was. He told himself if he caught Seth around Hyrule again, doing his bandit business, he wouldn't hold back. Another side of him thought differently, though.

How would Malon react if Seth was killed? How would she take the fact, that Link was the one who killed him?

Link sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. Being the Hero of Time was a tough job, especially when you let your personal emotions get in the way. As Link sat in the windowsill, looking out at the dark Hyrule, he thought about what to do. His mind focused on Seth, his job and Hayden…

Seth now knows that Hayden is the son of the Hero of Time. How will Seth treat Hayden now? Link suddenly grew anxious. Things were starting to take a change for the worse, now that Seth's identity was revealed. Why did it have to be Malon's fiancé who became the enemy? Why does Malon and Hayden have to be dragged into this?

Link only wished that things were the way they use to be.

A knock came to the door.

Link leaned his head back, telling the person to come in. The blonde hero continued to look out at the starry sky, listening as the door opened and closed. Footsteps were heard heading in his direction, as a tall shadow appeared on the castle wall.

" Link, we have been informed about the bandits."

Link looked over at the white haired woman, who stood with her arms crossed. " I know who the leader is."

" And?"

" His name is Seth." Link replied. " He's Malon's fiancé."

" Then this has gone much deeper than we thought." Impa explained.

Link nodded as he stared down at his boots. " I don't know what to do."

" You are the Hero of Time. There is only one thing you can do." Impa stated.

" I know!" Link interrupted, frustrated. " I have to stop him…"

" Why are you anxious?"

" Because…he's Malon fiancé."

" You don't want to hurt Malon's feelings…" Impa spoke softly. " Did you tell her?" Link nodded, staying silent. Impa continued. " How did she take it?"

" Not so well…" Link answered.

As another knock appeared at the door, Link stood getting out of the windowsill. He walked passed Impa, who looked over her shoulder, watching the Hero of Time approach the door. Link grabbed the doorknob and opened it, surprised to see the Princess standing on the other side. She smiled and politely walked into the room.

" Link, there's something I have to tell you." Zelda explained softly. " It's about the wedding."

Link closed the door. He was already frustrated about the entire Seth issue, and wasn't in the mood to hear any more news for tonight. He did wonder though what she had to tell him about the wedding. It seems he was so caught up in other issues, that the wedding had briefly slipped his mind.

" Is something wrong?"

Zelda shook her head, brushing the loose strands of blonde hair out of her face. " No, nothing is wrong. It seems though, my father had pushed the wedding to a sooner date."

Link felt his heart stop. " A…sooner date?"

Zelda nodded. " He's scheduling the wedding for next week."

" Why so soon?"

" He's tired of waiting." Zelda replied. " Is that alright with you?"

Link coughed and nodded, walking over to the bed. " Yeah…" He lied. " That's perfectly fine."

Zelda frowned watching as Link took a seat on the bed. She lifted the front of her dress and walked over to where he was, sitting down next to him. She noticed the anxious and distraught expression held upon his face, as she lightly placed her hand over his, comforting him. During this moment, Impa had silently slipped out of the room.

" Is something wrong?"

" I figured out the leader bandit's identity."

Zelda's eyes widened. " Who is he?"

" His name his Seth." Link replied. " He's Malon's fiancé."

-------------------------------------

" Boss! What took you so long?" Trey questioned, as he and Jack moved from their spots against the lone building at Lake Hylia.

Seth dismounted his horse, and walked up to his partners. The two men noticed the expression Seth held upon his face. With his mask removed, his emotions were clearly seen. It was a feeling Seth rarely revealed. Jake and Trey both knew that something was troubling their leader

" There has been a change of plans, now." Seth explained sternly. " The Hero of Time, he's Hayden's father."

Trey's eyes widened. " Hayden's father?"

Seth nodded. " I couldn't believe Malon was in love with that Hero of Time, Link. How could this have happened?"

" Does the Hero of Time know who you are?" Jack questioned.

Seth shrugged in response. He walked up to the side of the building and looked out at the silent peaceful lake, watching as the moon's reflection shined on the water. A soft cool breeze caused Seth's short brown hair to blow in the wind and caress his face. His hand was placed over his stomach, where Link had wounded him during the battle.

" I have an idea, Boss!" Trey exclaimed excitedly. " You want to finish off the Hero of Time, correct?"

" Of course…"

" So how about we kidnap Hayden?" Trey explained.

Seth immediately turned around. " What?" His loud sudden yelling caused Trey to jump startled and anxiously step back.

" I mean, think about it." Trey chuckled, nervously. " If we kidnap Hayden, then the Hero of Time would surely come to his son's rescue. And then you can finish him off."

Seth crossed his arms. His green eyes sternly glared down at his partner. " I don't like it."

Jack seemed stunned by their leader's words. " I thought you didn't like Hayden."

" I don't." Seth agreed. " But…he's Malon's son…" Seth looked away from the two, and stared across the lake. "…And I love Malon."

" It's the only way…" Trey complained.

" It's not the only way." Seth corrected, turning his attention back to his teammates. " I'm not going to kidnap Hayden."

" Then what are you going to do?" Trey questioned.

" We follow you, Boss." Jack added.

Seth sighed. " I don't know…"

Trey seemed frustrated and weary of Seth's actions. He abruptly turned and walked back to his horse, mounting the mare. He grabbed tightly to the reins, watching as Jack followed him.

Seth turned and crossed his arms, watching as Trey's horse trotted over to him. " Boss, we want our revenge. You do what you want, I'll do what I want."

" Very well." Seth replied, proudly. " Go ahead."

" And go ahead and try to kill us, for kidnapping Hayden." Trey laughed. " I'd like to see you try."

Trey and Jack immediately rode off, away from the lone building and Seth. Seth watched from his spot, as the two riders disappeared into the darkness in the distance. He was on his own now. He was going to sit back and watch his teammates get killed. He was going to get his revenge, but in a different way.

" Go ahead…" Seth repeated. " I'm not going to kill you." He smirked. " The Hero of Time will…."

---------------------------------------

A/N:

Not much to say about this chapter, except we see a different side of Seth. He won't touch Hayden, but is still determined to finish off our favorite hero.

I know the last couple of chapters have been slow, and I promise action…and romance, is expected in the up coming chapters. As you can tell, it's starting to get more interesting, especially with the wedding pushed to a sooner date.

Link needs to act fast.

Until Next Time!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm very very sorry for the lack of updates. I did manage to get busy and focus some more on this, so here is the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry.

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

---------------------------------

**Another Chance**

Chapter 13

----------------------------------

The night was just beginning.

Malon still didn't get over what Link had told her yesterday, about Seth being a bandit. She knew she should have questioned him, but refused every time she made an effort to. Unfortunately, like always he had left this morning. He has still yet to return, which caused Malon to believe Link's words.

How is she going to question him about it?

Malon continued to put away the horses, as she closed the ranch for the night. She was in the stables, giving the animals food with Hayden helping. It was quiet in the stables, despite the mooing of the cows and neighs of the horses. Hayden sat on a stool, silently watching his mother as she gathered up eggs and cleaned the stable.

Malon had her back to Hayden, as she listened to him shift on the stool. She looked over her shoulder, at her son who stared down at the ground. Ever since Link had left without saying good-bye, he had wanted to see his father again. Malon was content that Hayden wanted his father, because it showed how close the two had gotten over a couple of days. Though, she was upset because she couldn't do anything about it. Link had his other life to attend too…with the princess.

" When I will see father again?" Hayden questioned.

" Whenever he isn't busy, Hayden." Malon answered. " He has other important things to attend."

" More important than me?"

Malon smiled. " No sweetie, nothing is more important than you."

" Then why isn't he here?"

" Because the princess needs him." Malon explained, hoping he would stop with the questions.

" But, don't you need him?"

Malon stayed silent and sighed deeply. She turned around and crossed her arms looking down at her son. How was she going to explain it to him? " Hayden…listen…"

She opened her mouth to continue, but suddenly stopped at the sound of horses outside. She listened carefully, at the sudden sounds of footsteps, and faint deep voices. Hayden also heard the sound and stood running to the door.

" Who's here?"

Malon bent down and grabbed Hayden, telling him to stay quiet. They both were quiet as the voices were now easily heard. Two men were outside, but their business here was still unknown. Malon quietly ordered for Hayden to return to the stool. Hayden reluctantly did as told and walked back to where he was.

With him away, Malon carefully cracked opened the door with shaky hands. She peeked through the crack, and saw two men standing in front of her house. Both were dressed in dark clothing, with masks covering their faces. One was short with white hair while the other was large, dark and bald. In their hands were long blades.

Malon's eyes widened at the sight of the weapons. Her heart immediately began to pound against her chest, as she continued to watch the men confront the door. She listened their conversation, noticing Hayden steadily walking over to her from the corner of her eye.

" I don't like this, Trey." The large dark man explained.

" Shut up Jack!" Trey snapped.

" Jack…" Malon whispered. Jack was the same person Seth worked with. These were the two bandits, teamed with Seth. Why were they at the ranch? Seth wasn't here.

" You can't be so loud." Trey explained. " Our job is simple. Get the kid and leave."

Upon hearing that, Malon carefully closed the door and grabbed Hayden's hand. Hayden was about question once more, but Malon wrapped her other hand around his mouth. She brought him to the other side of the stables and shoved him into the extra empty pen. Malon then blew out the candles.

" What's going on mother?" Hayden questioned, fear clearly heard in his voice.

" Please, stay quiet Hayden." Malon whispered. " Don't say a word!"

Hayden nodded, but stiffened as the stable door was heard opening. Malon immediately stood, as Hayden backed away hiding underneath the hay. Malon's heart continued to race as she stepped away from the pen, not to give Hayden's position away. Trey, stepped into the room. He spotted Malon in the corner.

" Hey Jack, get over here!" Trey explained. He held tightly to his sword stepped deeper into the room. Malon noticed Hayden stirred in the pen, trying to get a glimpse of the man.

" What's the matter Trey?" Jack entered the stables and smiled at the sight of Malon. " This is her, isn't it Trey?"

Trey nodded in response.

" What do you want?" Malon questioned. " There's nothing here."

" We're here for your son." Trey explained. " Give him up!"

" He's not here!" Malon cried. " Go away!"

Trey frowned and stepped closer, causing Malon to step back. Pretty soon, her back was up against the wall. Trey held a devilish grin upon his face. Jack trailed behind Trey, as the two cornered Malon.

" We're not suppose to hurt her, Trey." Jack explained.

" Shut it!" Trey snapped. " Seth isn't here to save her, and neither is that pathetic Hero of Time."

" Leave now!" Malon shouted.

" What are you going to do about it?" Trey questioned. " Tell us where you're hiding your son."

" No, he's not here!"

" Jack, go search." Trey ordered.

Malon watched in dread as Jack walked around the stable tearing things apart. Luckily, he walked passed the empty pen, but there was no telling if he would return to it or not. For now, the horses and cows were going crazy at the sight of a large man terrorizing their home.

" And I'll…" Trey continued. " Deal with you."

Malon frowned, as she slid down to the ground. Trey laughed as he reached over, and violently grabbed her arm.

-------------------------------------

Link sat at the fountain in the middle of Hyrule Market. He looked up at the clear starry night above. He listened to the voices behind him. Impa and Dariuna were silently talking to each other. A guard had informed them, that a bandit was seen around Hyrule Market. Sure enough it was a bandit, but not the one they were after.

Seth was the one he was determined to face, so far no word on him or his two goons.

" Link, I believe we should turn in." Impa suggested.

Link sighed and nodded. " You're right."

He stood to his feet and turned about to retreat back to the castle, but the drawbridge was heard lowering. Link and the two sages turned to find a guard riding up to them on his horse. He was night patrol, watching the grounds of Hyrule from Kakariko Village to Hyrule Market.

" Sir! Trouble!" He cried.

Link immediately reacted to his voice. " Where?"

" Two bandits were seen heading to Lon Lon Ranch." The guard informed.

Link felt his heart drop. " No…" He whispered. Malon and Hayden were in trouble. Link snapped back into action and hurried over toward Epona mounting her. " I'm on it!"

He swiftly rode out of Hyrule Market without another word. After learning that Lon Lon Ranch is being targeted, he couldn't help but think Seth was behind it. Malon believed that Seth would never hurt her, but maybe she was wrong after all. Seth was determined to show his revenge some how; then again the guard did say two bandits. What if Seth isn't apart of this, but his two partners are? Whatever the case was, Link was determined to stop it.

As Lon Lon Ranch came closer to view, Epona began to gallop faster. Link's heart raced as the wind blew against his face, causing his hair to fly out behind him. So far, Lon Lon Ranch looked untouched, but the action could be deeper within.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

Just as Epona entered Lon Lon Ranch, Link immediately dismounted her, by leaping off. He landed safely on the ground and pulled out his sword. Two unknown horses were seen standing in front of the corral, which meant the bandits were here.

Just as Link was about to enter the house, the stable door opened. Link immediately turned, hearing the shouting and cries coming from inside. Trey walked out of the stable, with his hand gripped tightly on Malon. Jack followed, with the undiscovered Hayden in his arms. Hayden was kicking and shouting, but nothing seemed to pry him from the large man's grasp.

Trey spotted Link, and immediately stopped. He gasped. " The Hero of Time!"

" Link!" Malon cried, tying to get Trey's hand from around her arm.

" Let them go!" Link cried, gripping tightly to his sword.

" Never! We want our revenge."

" Revenge for what?" Link questioned.

" Father!" Hayden shouted. " Father!"

" You killed our fathers!" Trey explained. " Our father's worked for Ganondorf and you killed them with your own two hands."

Link's eyes widened, surprised they were avenging their father. If they were working with Ganondorf, then Link didn't feel so bad. Ganondorf was nothing but pure evil, which lead him to believe their father's were the same.

" Let them go!" Link repeated. " Or you will end up the same fate as your fathers."

Trey chuckled. " Not without a fight. Jack go!"

Link watched as Jack turned and ran over to his horse near the corral. Hayden's scream echoed as they steadily left the ranch, galloping passed them. Link was about to chase after him, but immediately stopped once seeing Trey toss Malon against the stable, lifting his sword about to strike. Link ran over toward the white haired man and swung his sword in. Trey immediately countered, causing their swords to clank loudly into the air.

Malon stepped back, watching as Trey and Link continued to battle. Their swords continued to clank loudly, as they moved about the area. Link had to admit, Trey wasn't as difficult as Seth, which made it an easy battle. In no time, Link knocked the sword out of Trey's hand and stabbed him in the chest. Movements stopped, as Link removed his sword causing Trey to fall back to the ground.

Link took the time to catch his breath as he looked down at Trey. Malon stood to her feet, finally realizing Jack had taken Hayden. " Link!"

Link nodded and put his sword back in his sheath as he ran over and mounted Epona. Malon followed and mounted the brown mare after him, sitting behind him. Link kicked Epona's sides causing her to immediately gallop out of the ranch.

Out on Hyrule Field, Link spotted Jack and Hayden heading toward Kakariko Village. They were just a little in front of the bridge as Epona began to gallop down the large hill. Knowing they wont make it in time, Link took out his bow and arrow and aimed it at Jack. He took a deep breath and fired the arrow, watching as it soared and hit Jack in the back upper shoulder. The horse immediately came to a stop as Jack hunched over and fell off the horse. Hayden jumped off and began to run passed Jack toward his parents.

Epona came to a stop keeping distance from Jack. Link and Malon dismounted Epona. Malon embraced Hayden tightly, while Link walked up to Jack, who recovered from the arrow after pulling it out of his back.

Before he had a chance to react, Link grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling out his sword. " Did Seth send you to do this?"

Jack shook his head. " No…it was all Trey's idea! Seth had no part in it."

For once, Link was relieved. " Where's Seth?"

" Lake Hylia…" Jack answered. Link stayed silent. " Please don't kill me!"

" No one messes with my son and lives." Link replied as he pushed Jack to the ground and stabbed him with his sword.

Malon held Hayden tightly, making sure he didn't witness his father kill Jack. After Link walked away from Jack and put his sword away, Malon let go of Hayden. Hayden turned and ran to his father, hugging him tightly. Link smiled, returning the embrace. He looked up at Malon.

" Are you okay?"

Malon nodded. " Yes, I'm fine. Thank you. Was Seth apart of it?"

Link shrugged. " The bandit said no, but he could have been lying."

Hayden pulled away from Link, but continued to stay by him. Link rubbed Hayden's head, turning his attention back to Malon. " I'd feel much better if you and Hayden stayed at the castle for tonight, just to be safe."

Malon was content Link was worried about their safety, but she didn't feel comfortable staying at the castle. Seeing the big smile upon Hayden's face led her to believe that he wanted to stay, and she knew Link wasn't going to let her refuse.

" Okay," Malon replied with a smile. Link smiled in returned. " We'll stay."

----------------------------------

A/N:

I promised action and romance in the up coming so here was the action! Woot! Woot! Romance…well I'm not going to spoil that. It's coming up soon, I promise. The story is coming to its end soon.

I will try to update soon, but you the usually school, work, etc is keeping me from writing. Who knows, if I see a lot of people demand for me to update then it will be a lot soon. I'll try to get some writing in during my short free time, or tomorrow.

Until Next Time!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the late update and short chapter.

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

-------------------------------

**Another Chance**

Chapter 14

---------------------------------

_I have to tell her…_

Link steadily made his way down the long empty hallways. He was on his way toward Malon's room, to check up on her and Hayden. He had been pondering a lot about the incident that occurred earlier that night. The bandits were after Hayden, but for what purpose? Link couldn't seem to find an answer. Seth wasn't a part of it. He had nothing to do with the kidnapping his two goons had planned. Of course, Jack could have been lying to help protect their boss. But for some reason, Link believed Jack's words.

The blonde Hylian was determined to set things right. He knew he had to tell Malon the truth about his feelings. He couldn't hold them back any longer. He felt that he needed to finally get them off his chest. His love for Malon never died, even after they broke up. He needed to tell her that. Even though he was still marrying Princess Zelda, he loved and wanted Malon. She deserved to know. Maybe if Link confessed his feelings, Malon wouldn't be afraid to tell hers.

_Link, Seth needs to be stopped._

No matter how hard he tried to focus on other things, his conversation with Zelda kept on returning. He had told her what happened at Lon Lon Ranch, with the bandits trying to kidnap Hayden. Zelda believed that Seth needed to be stopped. Whether or not he was a part of the crime, he was too dangerous to be loose around Hyrule. Link needed to finish with his job, before they are able to focus on the wedding.

" _Even though Jack and Trey are out of the way, Seth is still loose around Hyrule." _

" _Zelda, I don't think Seth had anything to do with the kidnapping."_

" _Even if he wasn't a part of it Link, Seth needs to be stopped. He's caused enough trouble around Hyrule." _

" _Yes, Zelda."_

" _It's time to end this."_

Link stopped in front of Malon's door. He lifted his hand about to knock, but found himself not moving. He sighed deeply, lowering his hand back to his side. He's not going to leave her room, without telling her how he feels. He's not going to back out any longer. He kept on telling himself over and over again.

With new found confident, Link carefully knocked on the door. Once he heard a reply, Link opened the door and steadily stepped into the room. The room was dark and chilly, since the candles were out, and Hayden was found sleeping on the bed. He rested peacefully, with the covers up to his chin. Only his messy blonde hair was seen lying on the pillow.

Malon was standing in front of the window. Her back was to Link, as she continued to look out at the silent Hyrule. Her long red hair flew out behind her in the occasional wind, as she peacefully hummed Epona's song. Link smiled at his son, before he walked over toward Malon.

" I'm just checking to make sure you're okay." Link explained softly.

Malon turned and faced the blonde Hylian, with a warm smile. " I'm fine, Link. Thank you. Although…" Malon suddenly frowned looking back outside. " I can't sleep."

" Neither can I." Link admitted. He stopped next to her and leaned up against the wall, as she continued to daze out at the starry night. " What's wrong?"

" I keep on thinking about Seth." Link frowned in response. " I can't believe the man I'm marrying is a bandit. He lied to me, and…I feel…" Malon stopped as if unsure of what to say next. She found herself laughing as she turned to Link. Her bright blue eyes shimmered in the light. " It's not important." She whispered. " So, what's wrong with you?"

Link blinked as his eyes widened, being caught off guard by the question. He took a deep breath and looked over at their son, making sure Hayden was actually sleeping. After hearing a couple of soft faint snores, he turned back to Malon, who patiently waited for him to answer.

" I have a lot on my mind."

" About?"

" Mainly…you."

Malon's eyes widened. " Me?"

Link nodded in response. " I can't stop thinking about you." He whispered.

Malon took a deep breath. " Link…I…"

" No…" Link interrupted. He ignored the rapid beating of his heart, as he stepped forward and grabbed Malon's hand. " Mal, I've been so stupid and I've totally messed up in the past, but right now I want to focus on the future and make things up to you."

" Link…"

" You were right Mal, I've been letting my job take over my life and I want to change. My job isn't important to me right now. There is only one thing that is more important than my job and that is you and Hayden."

"…What?"

" Mal, I want another chance. I want a second chance…I love you, Malon."

There was a long pause that seemed to drag on forever. The two Hylian's continued to stare at each other, as if waiting for someone to speak first. Link couldn't bare the silence that filled the room. Eventually he let go of her hand, but still no words were said. Malon seemed lost for words. She seemed really astonished by the sudden confession Link had made.

" Link…I…" Malon began to stutter. Trying to find the right words to say. "…I don't know what to say…"

Link frowned. " Say you love me back." He whispered, almost pleading. " Please, say that you still love me."

" I…I…I want to see Seth." Malon replied. She looked back out the window, her eyes watered. Link could tell she was on the brink of tears. " I want you to take me to him…"

Link stepped back. He felt his heart sank, as Malon refused to say how she felt. He confessed his feelings for her, and wanted an answer in return. What he had gotten, was her wanting Seth. Maybe her feelings for him did die off. Maybe he was in love with someone who didn't return the feelings.

" As you wish…" Link replied softly. Hurt and torment was heard in his voice. Malon seemed to notice, but remained silent.

Even though he hated the fact that Malon wanted Seth, he wasn't going to deny her feelings and not take her. He still loved Malon, and would do anything for her. She wanted to see Seth, so that's where they are going to go.

Lake Hylia.

While there, Link can end it once and for all. He could tell a battle is going to commence once they reach their destination. Seth isn't going to run away any more, and Link's not going to let him. But Link couldn't help but wonder how Malon is going to react to it.

Seth was _her_ fiancé, bandit or not.

Seth was _his_ enemy.

Link was now torn between his job and her feelings. He was in a tight dilemma; that was going to be difficult to solve.

---------------------------------

A/N:

I'm so sorry that this chapter is dangerously short. I had to end it like that to make the story longer. Also, I feel that if I added more I wouldn't be able to update today. It would have probably been until Saturday before another update. So, I had to do it.

Not much to say, except that probably wasn't the reaction you all wanted from Malon. Heh.

Action is expected in the next chapter! The battle is to start. And as you can tell, the story is coming close to an end.

Until Next Time!


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for the reviews!

I'm sorry about the wait. I've been really busy; let's just leave it at that.

Enjoy!

------------------------

**Another Chance**

Chapter 15

--------------------------

The ride to Lake Hylia was a silent one.

The silence was killing Link, but he refused speak. The conversation him and Malon had endured back at the castle sent both of them into silence. Link had wished he taken everything back. He confessed. He had gotten it over with and poured out his emotions, but it only caused him more grief.

And he suffered on the ride to Lake Hylia.

Seth was supposedly waiting there; they had to act fast if they want to catch him before he plans to run. Link still hasn't thought of a plan on what to do once they reach their destination. As the gate leading to Lake Hylia was coming closer, Link knew he was running out of time. Was he going to fight Seth? Or let Malon and Seth get married in the end? How would the conclusion turn out?

Epona neighed in response to Link kicking her sides. His breath was visible in front of his face, as his grip tightened on the reins. Hands were wrapped around his waist, and he felt a body pressed up against his back. Malon hasn't said a word ever since they started their journey to Lake Hylia. Link was beginning to worry if she was okay. He wanted to speak to her, to help calm her nerves, but something prevented him. He stayed focused on his mission, instead of letting himself get strayed away once more.

Link felt Malon shift behind him. Her grip around him loosened, as Malon rested her head against Link's back.

" Link…I want to apologize." She spoke faint, just enough for Link to hear her.

Link tugged lightly on Epona's reigns, causing the brown mare to steadily slow down. Lake Hylia was coming closer in view.

" Apologize for what?"

" The way I acted. It was wrong for me to be so…rude…"

" Malon, you weren't rude." Link stated. " You have no reason to apologize either."

When Malon spoke, her grip once against tightened. Link could feel how tense she was. " I'm a little scared to see Seth…"

" I'm not going to leave you Malon. I'll be right here with you."

" I know you will, Link." In her voice, Link could hear a small hint of relief, and contentment.

Epona jumped the gate.

Once on Lake Hylia territory, Epona's speed had slowed down to a trot. Link kept his eyes opened, as he scanned Lake Hylia in search of that bandit. Once Malon gasped, Link knew Seth was spotted. He was found on the side of the lone building. His mare stood next to him, as he began to pack his belongings, unaware of the two Hylian's approaching.

Once Epona stopped, Malon leaped down and walked closer toward Seth, calling out his name. Link stayed mounted, watching their movements carefully. Seth's eyes widened as he walked out from behind his horse, staring at Malon. Once Seth finally averted toward Link, hatred and revenged filled his eyes. Link could already tell it wasn't going to be a pleasant reunion.

" Seth…" Malon called once more.

" Malon, why are you here?" Seth demanded.

" To see you." Malon replied sternly. " A couple of bandits attacked my home, in search of Hayden." Malon took a deep breath, speaking softly. " Were you behind it?"

Seth shook his head. " Of course not. Why would I want Hayden?"

Link finally dismounted Epona. He stayed near the mare, keeping his distance from Seth. The only thing standing between the two men was Malon, the only woman the two loved and were fighting for.

Malon eyed the bags strapped to the horse's saddle. She frowned, her fragile blue eyes lowering back toward Seth. " Where are you planning to go?"

" I'm leaving Hyrule." Seth explained.

Malon's eyes widened. " But Seth, we are planned to get married."

Seth nodded. " I know. You are leaving with me."

Malon opened her mouth and shook her head. She stepped back. " No…" She whispered. " Hyrule is my home. I will not leave."

Seth seemed angered by this. He stepped forward, closer to Malon, but this time Link took action and ran to her aid. He took out his sword, grasping it tightly at his side. Seth immediately stopped, and smiled at the sight of Link ready to fight. Malon headed back toward Epona.

" So, the Hero of Time wants to fight me?" Seth stepped back and grabbed his blade from his belongings.

" You have gone far enough, Seth." Link explained.

" Well then, I plan to end it now."

Seth didn't hesitate as he jumped forward, leaping toward Link. Link jumped to the side, dodging his attack. Seth quickly charged at Link once more, causing the Hylian to roll back and hold up his sword. Clanking swords echoed into the night sky, as Malon pulled her frightened horse away from the battle.

Link pushed Seth back, and swung his sword managing to strike at Seth's arm. The brown haired Hylian quickly recovered from the blow, and continued to keep up with the battle. Link noticed the determination in Seth's eyes. He could see how far Seth was willing to go to win the battle.

Link and Seth began to counter each other's attacks, only getting themselves weaker. A cold liquid splashed up against Link's legs finally realizing that they were heading back to the water. Seth began to use physical attacks as well as weapons, and kicked Link in the stomach, causing the Hero of Time to fall back into the lake.

Seth laughed, as Link sat up with water dripping from the ends of his hair. His clothes stuck to him, as he began to shiver. Link noticed Malon standing up on dry land, her hands gripped tightly to Epona's reigns. Fright and anxiousness was clearly seen in her face.

She loves Seth, this repeated over and over again in the Hylian's mind. Link didn't have the cruelty to kill the man Malon loved. He was once again letting his emotions get the best of him.

" Seth, I don't want to fight you anymore." Link explained.

Seth raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden surrender. " The Hero of Time has given up?"

" I'm not giving up." Link corrected, he steadily stood to his feet. " I just want this to end. Malon loves you, and I'm not going to take you away from her."

Malon's eyes widened, as she steadily shook her head. She had just realized what was happening.

" Link, you are pathetic. You know that?" Seth laughed.

Link noticed Malon running over toward them, but he didn't move. His eyes averted back to Seth standing in front of him. Seth stepped forward, his blade still gripped within his hands.

" Let's call it a truce." Link suggested. He held his hand out toward Seth.

Seth frowned looking down at Link's hand. He sighed deeply, and smirked as he reached forward, accepting the handshake. Link noticed the evil glare Seth held, and how tight the grip had gotten. Before Link had any time to react, pain exploded inside of him. Link's eyes widened, as Malon's scream was heard in the distance. Link gasped for air, as he looked down. His eyes fell upon the blade that pierced his stomach.

" You _are_ pathetic." Seth repeated, firmly.

Seth pulled the blade out, causing blood to pour down Link's shirt. Link fell to his knees, as water splashed against his face. The pain made it hard for Link to concentrate. His sword was still gripped in his hands, but he found no strength to stand back up.

" Link!" Malon ran passed Seth, but suddenly stopped. Seth gripped tightly to her arm, preventing her from heading any further. " Let me go, Seth!"

Link looked up, and noticed Seth was pulling Malon back to his horse. The blonde Hylian took a deep breath, as he used the remaining strength to stand to his feet. He lifted his sword and charged toward Malon and Seth. Malon managed to pry away from Seth, and fall to the ground, as Link came up from behind.

Time seemed to have stopped, as Seth turned around just to see Link right behind him. Before Seth had a chance to react, the Master Sword had cut through his flesh, causing the brown haired Hylian to drop his blade. Seth's green eyes widened, as he felt himself falling. Link stepped back, watching as Seth fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his chest from the wound.

Link smirked, but only for a brief second. A frown returned to his face as he fell to his back, the pain still lingering in his body.

" Link!" Malon ran to Link's aid, tears rolling down her redden cheeks.

" Mal, I'm sorry…" Link whispered.

Malon shook her head hovering over Link. Her red hair fell down over her shoulders, as she immediately bent over pressing her lips against his. Link was astonished, but closed his eyes enjoying the moment. Malon was the first to pull away, but stayed close to Link brushing his soaked blonde hair out of his face.

" Don't apologize…" She spoke softly. She briefly kissed him again. " Please…"

" Mal…" Link steadily closed his eyes, as he felt himself drifting away. Darkness was moving in, and the pain was ceasing.

" Link, I…"

Malon speaking was the last thing Link had heard, before he lost consciousness.

----------------------------

A/N:

Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updates for this story. Uh, it was almost a month, right? Anyway, moving on from that. This is probably not what you all expect, but work with me on this. Only one chapter left, and unless I am in the mood and write two, but I believe one chapter is left for this story.

Thanks for being so patient with me!

Also, I posted the prologue to my new story, _Twisted Love. C_heck it out if you are interested. It's a romance.

Until Next Time!


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------

**Another Chance**

Chapter 16

---------------------------------

Link opened his eyes and abruptly sat up in bed. He groaned lightly, rubbing his eyes and frowning at the pain developed within his head. He looked down, and noticed his bare chest was exposed. A white bandaged was wrapped numerous times around his chest to stop the bleeding.

After a while, Link realized that he wasn't alone in his room. Zelda sat on the edge of his bed with a loving smile across her face. Impa stood in the corner with her arms crossed. Over by the table near the window, Malon sat on a chair with Hayden on her lap. Once the young Hylian noticed his father awake, Hayden jumped up and ran to his father's side.

" Father!"

Link warmly smiled. " Hayden…"

" You're okay." Hayden smiled; his blue eyes glistened.

Link nodded stroking his son's hair. He survived in the end. Seth. He remembered Seth falling in defeat. Most of what happened last night was a blur.

" You were out for the entire night," Zelda explained. She placed her hand on top of Link's. " It's good to see you recover, Link."

" What happened after I was out?" Link questioned. He turned his head over toward Malon who waited sat silently in the chair.

" I had gotten help." Malon explained softly. " We brought you back to the castle."

" And Seth?"

Malon remained silent as she lowered her head. Words didn't need to be said. Link could tell by her expression that Seth had died. He remembered apologizing to Malon about it. He tried to reason with Seth, but the bandit wouldn't agree. Link didn't have the heart to kill Seth only because he was set to marry Malon. He doesn't quite remember why he attacked afterwards.

" Link you need to rest." Zelda stated. " Your wounds need to fully heal."

Link nodded in response.

Malon stood from the chair and walked over toward Hayden. She gently rubbed her son's back, causing Hayden to stand and lean against her. " We must be going Link." She explained softly. " I hope your recover well."

Link's eyes widened. " You're leaving so soon?"

Malon nodded. " I have to clean up the farm. Ingo isn't going to do it all on his own."

Link frowned. He knew he couldn't keep her from that. " Okay. Take care."

Hayden stepped forward and carefully gave his father a hug. " I love you father."

" I love you too." Link replied.

Hayden pulled back and grabbed his mother's hand. Malon smiled at Link and nodded. " Thank you Link. Good-bye."

She turned and said her good-byes to Princess Zelda before heading to the door. Link watched them carefully as they left the room. He sighed deeply and leaned back against the wall. He thought about what happened last night after Seth's fall. Malon came to Link's aid, kissing him and being affectionate.

Link's eyes widened.

He remembered this. She didn't care about Seth. She only cared about _his_ safety and came running to him. She wanted to make sure he was the okay. She did love him. She proved her feelings to him last night. Malon didn't show her feelings here, because of Princess Zelda.

Now aware of the sudden discovery, Link swung his feet around and stood up from the bed. He tugged on his black pants before putting on his brown boots. Zelda stood with him, her eyes wide by the sudden surprise of him wanting to get up and leave.

" Link, you need to rest."

Link nodded. " I know, but there is something I have to do real quick."

Link abruptly hurried to the door and ran down the hallways ignoring the pain that developed within his chest. He managed to catch Malon before she fully left the castle. Her and Hayden were walking across the drawbridge out into the warm, beautiful Hyrule.

" Malon!" Link cried.

Malon stopped and turned back to Link. She lightly gasped astonished to see Link right behind her. " Link, what are you doing here?"

" Malon, I love you." Link confessed speaking softly so the guards wouldn't overhear.

Hayden smiled from behind his mother.

Malon opened her mouth to speak, but found herself unable to say anything. Once again Link was left looking like the fool, because he confessed his love and didn't get a reply. He didn't want Malon to hide her feelings anymore. He wanted to hear her say how she felt.

" Link…" She shook her head. " Look…this can't…"

" Malon, please…" Link stepped closer to her. " I remember what happened last night…you were going to say something to me. What was it?"

" That I…" Malon paused. She closed her eyes and shook her head. " I'm sorry Link, I have to go."

She turned about to leave, but Link grabbed her arm preventing her from moving. " Malon, don't run away from me."

Malon stopped and faced Link once more. She spoke softly. " Look Link, I may not be getting married anymore, but you still are. You need to go and show Zelda that you care about her."

Link shook his head. " But how can I when I have no strong feelings for her?" You were the only one I truly loved Malon, and you still are."

" Link…" Malon took a deep breath.

Hayden looked up at his mother. " Mother…"

Malon sighed deeply and grabbed Hayden's hand turning to leave. " I…I love you Link." Link's eyes widened. Malon turned around and faced him, smiling. " I do love you, but we can never have another chance." She frowned as her eyes began to water. " Good-bye…" She whispered.

Link opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. He stood in silence, watching as Malon and Hayden walked across the castle grounds toward Hyrule Market. He was so close to having her again, but he just let her walk away. They now had two separate lives, and were heading in two different directions.

Link was forced into a life he didn't want to live. He couldn't back down.

He had no choice, whether he liked it or not.

-------------------------------------

A/N:

Don't think this is the end, because it's not. I know I said last chapter that there was only one chapter left, but I decided to make two more. The only reason why this chapter is so short is because I wanted to split the ending up. The next chapter is the official last chapter of _Another Chance._

So expect the conclusion soon, and also check out my next story _Twisted Love_ if you haven't done so already.

Until Next Time!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about the wait. The final chapter is here! 

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------

**Another Chance**

Chapter 17

------------------------------

Link stood at end of the isle, holding onto Zelda's hand. The two Hylian's faced each other as they listened to the preacher continue with the ceremony. Link felt his heart beat violently against his chest as he prayed for the wedding to hurry. All eyes were upon the two, for the day had finally come. The day they are to be wed.

Rows upon rows of people filled the garden as they sat watching the wedding with great anticipation. Everyone was dressed in black and white outfits, including Darunia who wore a black hat and tie. Zelda wore a long white and purple dress that dragged behind her, and held the bouquet of flowers in her hands. Her hair was curled and pulled up into a ponytail, as her soft blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

As the wedding had continued Zelda's contentment steadily decreased. She stared carefully at Link, and kept on silently questioning if he was okay. Link only nodded in response. Eventually, Zelda held a light frown upon her face, which caused Link to fret.

The day was perfect for a wedding, and Link knew he should be more content about it. It was his wedding. Still, his mind could never venture away from Malon and Hayden. He wondered about their safety and if they were okay at the ranch. He hasn't seen or spoken to them since the night of Seth's death, a little over a week ago.

Link took a deep breath, as the preacher came to the end of the ceremony. "Is there anyone here who believes that these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Link closed his eyes. After this, he was going to be married to Princess Zelda. Once this part was over, his life was going to head down a different and difficult path. He was going to have a commitment as being prince of Hyrule. A commitment he was going to have to keep.

"…I do…"

Link's eyes shot open at the sound of someone objecting. He looked around at the large audience filled with Sages, servants, guards, and a few citizens of Hyrule. They spoke to each other, gasping and complaining. Even the King was furious about what had just happened.

It took a while for Link to comprehend that the person who objected was standing right in front of him. Link felt Zelda let go of his hands, as they fell down to her sides. Link looked at the blonde haired Hylian standing in front of him, noticing that she continued to stare at him, blocking out her father and the audience.

"Zelda…"

Zelda smiled. Link wasn't able to tell if it was forced or not. "Link…I know the truth."

Link felt his heart drop. "About?"

Zelda lowered her head. "Your love for Malon. I overheard you both talking the morning she left. When you guys were standing in front of the castle."

Link knew there was no hiding it now. He took a deep breath shaking his head, trying to think of what to say. "Zelda…" He sighed deeply. "Why would you not tell me?"

Zelda shrugged. "Because I was waiting for you to speak first, but you didn't." She seemed staggered now. "You were going to go through with this wedding, even though you didn't want it to happen."

"What was I to say?" Link questioned placing his hand on his chest. "It seemed like I had no choice."

"But now you do." Zelda corrected. "Link, I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. I want you to be happy."

"But Zelda…"

Zelda shook her head. "No…it's obvious you're happy with Malon. I'm perfectly fine with that. You have a son who loves and needs you. I'd be a fool to take you away from that."

Link was silent as he let her words soak into his mind. Was this really happening? Was Zelda really letting him go? The wedding was off. The weeks of planning and getting hopes up were all for nothing.

"Why are you still here?" Zelda questioned. "Go."

Link turned about to leave but stopped, turning back to the princess. "Are you sure?"

Zelda warmly smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Link returned the smile and wrapped his arms around Zelda embracing her in a hug. Zelda warmly accepted the embrace and watched as Link pulled away and ran down the isle causing everyone to gasp and stand watching. Zelda removed the veil that covered her face.

The King walked up to Zelda and placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. They both watched as Link disappeared into the castle. "Did you do the right thing?"

Zelda hesitated, but nodded afterwards. She turned looking up at her father, proving to him that everything was going to be all right. "Yes, I'm positive I did."

---------------------------------

Getting to Lon Lon Ranch didn't take as long as Link had planned. Epona ran with great speed across Hyrule Field toward their destination. Regrets of leaving the wedding didn't cross Link's mind. His only focus was to find Malon and settle things once and for all. He only hoped she hasn't moved on, and focused on someone else.

Just as Epona entered the ranch, Link dismounted her and ran over toward the door. He began pounding his fists on the wooden door, as he scanned the corral. The horses were trotting freely, but no signs of Malon or Hayden anywhere. Link took a deep breath as he turned about to head to the stables, but the opened door stopped him in his tracks.

Link turned with eyes wide in amazement. An older man stepped outside with his usual weary blue eyes fixed carefully on the Hylian. His figure was larger than what Link had remembered, and his brown hair was now mixed with many strands of gray.

"T-Talon…" Link stuttered, unprepared to see the ranch owner.

Talon huffed, crossing his arms. "Well if it isn't Link…"

"When did you get back?"

"A couple of days ago…what brings you here?" Talon questioned, glaring at Link. "Did you stop by only to leave again?"

"Look…" Link tried to stay calm. "I know I messed up and I want to fix everything. I'm here to see Malon."

"Why?"

"Because…" Link stopped. "Because…" He sighed deeply. "Because I want to tell her I love her and Hayden, and I want to stay."

Talon was silent as he continued to stare at Link. Link stepped back, feeling his heart pound violently against his chest. How was Talon going to react to that? Link couldn't even dare to think of an answer. Talon already hated him for leaving Malon to raise Hayden alone. He already left a bad mark.

Instead of being yelled at or pressured anymore, Talon stepped closer to Link and smiled. Link felt himself calm down after noticing the content look upon Talon's face.

"Link…it's about time."

"What do you mean?"

"Malon told me everything that happened while I was away." Talon explained. "Seth is dead, I know. You saved my daughter again, and my grandson…" Link lowered his head. "I'm glad you came back."

Link lifted his head back to Talon and smiled.

"Father?"

Link turned his head to the soft sound of his son, and spotted Hayden at the gate leading into the corral. Hayden smiled and ran over toward Link holding his arms out for a hug. Link bent down welcoming his son into his arms and stood back up, embracing Hayden tightly.

"Link?"

Link opened his eyes and looked over at the gate where Hayden was standing. Malon stood at the corner, holding a basket in her hands. Her soft blue eyes were wide with amazement, seeing Link at the ranch.

"Malon, there's something I have to tell you." Link lowered Hayden back to the ground and walked over toward Malon.

"I thought…" Malon paused. Her grip on the basket tightened. "I thought you were getting married."

Link nodded. "I was, but not anymore."

Malon lightly gasped. "You turned it down?"

Link shook his head. "No, I didn't. Zelda did." Malon remained silence as Link continued. "She knew the truth and only wants me to be happy."

"And what's that?"

"You should know…" Link whispered.

He immediately stepped forward and placed his hand on her cheek pulling her close to him until their lips locked. Malon's eyes widened, as her mind finally comprehended what had just happened. Within seconds she found herself dropping the basket, and wrapping her arms around him deepening the kiss.

Link used his other hand brushing the strands of hair out of her face, feeling his heart melt inside of him. After a few seconds, the anxiousness had died off and Link realized this was where he belonged. It didn't matter how large the audience was watching them at the moment; Link could care less. The only thing that mattered was that he was finally home.

Malon was the first to pull away, but remained close keeping her arms wrapped around him. Link looked down at her and smiled, staring into her beautiful blue eyes. He noticed the smile upon her face. It was a smile he hasn't seen since they previous dated, before they had broken up. It finally returned, which told Link that Malon was finally content.

"So are you ready?" Malon questioned.

Link raised his eyebrows. "Ready for what?"

Malon looked around at everything surrounding them. "This new life…"

Link shook his head. "It's not new. It's just now officially beginning."

Malon pondered for a bit, before smiling. "You're right."

"So…" Link whispered. "I guess we get another chance after all."

Malon laughed and nodded, before pulling him close and finding his lips once more.

--------------------------------

A/N:

Happy ending?

Sure, we'll go with that one.

I hope you guys enjoyed the ending. I had a fun time writing it, and I'm sad that this story has come to a close. Thank you everyone who stuck with me through this story!

Thank you for all of the reviews and the great support!

Check out Twisted Love if you haven't already. It's going to the only story I'm focusing on for the Zelda section.

Until Next Time!


End file.
